Maddy Booth
by bonesmad
Summary: My name is Maddison Joyce Booth. Most people say im blessed with the gene pool i was born into and to be honest that's true. my parents are amazing! my brothers are world famous. i'm newely thirty, and life couldn't be busier...
1. Chapter 1

I have an amazing family! And I don't mean in a "We're so close, and we're always there for each other" kinda way, although now that I think about it we're like that too. But what I mean is if you take time them all as individual people they're all simply amazing! Except me that is. Well compared to most people I'm pretty extraordinary but compared to my own family I'm not much. You want examples?

My mother is a world renowned forensic anthropologist. She's now regarded as the best in her field. She is also a best selling author with nineteen books under her belt.

My father started out as a sniper with the Army Rangers, then joined the Federal Beauro of Investigation and worked his way up the ladder until he became the youngest Director in the history of the F.B.I.

My oldest brother (well technically half-brother but that doesn't matter) followed in our fathers footsteps and joined the F.B.I. after getting his law degree, he and his partner's solve rate was second only to our parents. He was all set to become the director after Dad quit but he surprised everyone by quitting and becoming a senator. He is now in the middle of his first presidential election, he's the bookies favourite to win.

My second eldest brother is well two… their twins. So I can't exactly split them up. as I said they're twins but they couldn't be more different! The older of the two (by seven minutes and proud of it) is an actor. And not just some unknown, extra in a few small scale movie, I'm talking nine time Oscar-winning actor. Not only is he a star but he has a star! As in on the walk of fame. Yeah I know. The other twin followed after our mother, because one world renowned forensic anthropologist in the family wasn't enough! He's also a forensic entomologist and trained as a C.S.I, and Auntie Ange harnessed his artistic talent to teach him a thing or two about forensic reconstruction. So it's safe to say that he's one of the worlds experts on all things forensic.

And then there's me. The youngest of the bunch. I have no awards (both twins), no museums or wings in the Hoover building named after me and I'm not close to being the leader of the free world. I'm just a medical doctor with her own co-owned practise in the heart of D.C. I used to be a surgeon in a top hospital but I found the pace completely not to my liking, so and my best friend who's a paediatrician and I opened our own practise. He's a paediatrician and we had a psychiatrist a gynaecologist and another general doctor, along with a midwife. And yes my parents were extremely proud of me but I never felt like I was as good as $my siblings. But does anyone?

So this is my life as Maddison Joyce Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this is a bit different to anything i've ever written before so bare with me :D _

_thanks for reading!! _

_Grace_

Ok so my plan is to give you and insight into my life before we dive right in. So where do I start? I guess the most obvious place is with my parents.

My mother goes by many names. She's mom to me and my brothers, Dr Temperance Booth in academic and personal circles, Temperance Brennan in the literary world and most uniquely Bones. That's what my father calls her. that's what my father has always called her. I grew up around kids whose fathers called their mothers things like Sweetheart and darling, but I never found the fact that my father called his wife Bones strange. I mean he'd always called her that. I would have been worried if he called her anything else. The only times I can recall him ever calling her by her Christian name was when Grandpa died and she was upset.

Which bring me onto my Dad. Seeley Booth. he's always preferred to be known by his second name. so he was normally called Booth, or sir. My dad may be the head of the F.B.I. but he's one of the kindest people in the world! I couldn't have asked for a better father, and its always helped with the brownie points that I'm his only daughter.

My parents are great together, both in work and at home. They seem to be almost the same person they work together perfectly and fluidly. They have the best partnership in the history of the Bureau(better then the legendary Scully and Mulder even) and they've also been in a successful marriage for the last thirty-five years. Auntie Angela told me my parents' story. About how at first they hated each other, how my mother black mailed my dad into letting her work with him. About how after a while they became best friends, about how they slowly they fell in love. But I must say some times from the way Angela tells it I could swear that she's sugar coating it. It's sounds a lot like a fairy tale!

Now they don't have the most common of jobs I mean imagine being six years old, standing in front of your class and trying to explain what a forensic anthropologist is! I mean it's been twenty-four years and some of my friends still don't understand it. Most of the time I just tell people she's an author and a scientist. Dad's a lot easier to explain. I mean you just say F.B.I. and people stop asking questions.

They live in our childhood home, a gorgeous three story building with acres of garden. We had the best childhood imaginable, my parents make sure of that, neither of them had the best childhoods and they always wanted the best for us. My mother still works at the Jeffersonian and does consults for other. The only thing that she's stopped doing is going abroad for digs. Daddy is yet to leave the Beauro. He's been director now for nearly thirty years an people are beginning to think he'll never quit!

Now onto my brothers. Parker is the oldest. His mother was Rebecca my fathers old girlfriend from way before he even met Mom. Parks great, he's just like dad. We celebrated his forty-fifth birthday last week. He and his wife Louisa (who he went to law school with) have two children Charlie and Jane. Parker is going to be an amazing president he's kind, caring and very intelligent. Dad always said that mom had done her best to turn him into a squint. Parkers the only one of us that's blonde, we've always given him a hard time about that.

Then there's the twins, Carmine and Callum. Carmine's the actor. Callum the scientist. They're like chalk and cheese Cal was the one who did his homework on time, got extra credit and student of the year awards. Car cut class to go to auditions and workshops. They get on great though. Carmine is engaged to his high school sweetheart Kathy he's been with her since before he shot to fame. And Cal… well Cal has a scientists view on love, that monogamy is archaic and out dated. That love is just a rush of chemicals. Angela always laughs when he voices his opinion on the subject. Saying something about how familiar that sounds.

And my discussion about our family wouldn't be complete with out talking about our extended family. my parents best friends were our extended family. my Auntie and Uncle Jack and Angela Hodgins and their adopted son, best friend who I'll talk about later, my Auntie Camille and then there's Sweets we never called him uncle Sweets, mainly becuse dad told us not to! something about him being only like a year older then us which honestly i never understood. And finally there's Tibby our cat. Her real names Tibia but only mom calls her that.

so i'm sure you can see from all that that my family is not exactly typical! But they're mine and i love them!


	3. Chapter 3

So we've covered the family time to tell you about my friends. The collage gang has still stuck around, Myself, Aaron, Tom, Nicola, Terry, Haley and Alex. We meet up once a month for a drink, but I must say that that's about all we manage, everyone's grown up, gotten married bought houses. Everyone except myself and Aaron that is. We're living the single lives in our condos.

Aaron's the best friend I told you about before. Angie and Jacks adopted son, the pediatrician. He's brilliant with children, I guess it's something he picked up in foster care. We've been inseparable since high school. Besides my Dad hi's the only one who knows me inside out and can see right through me!

My only other close friends are the people I work with. Let's start with Rita. Rita Lively is our fantastic receptionist. She's amazing she somehow manages to keep the clinic running perfectly while walking around in stilettos that are never lower then seven inches!

Then there's Pierce he's the resident psychiatrist. My mother has always told me that psychology was a soft science but I've seen Pierce really help people with his work.

Mia is our Ob-gyn she's the practices mother hen and keeps us all in check. I mean she's barely ten years older then me but she has three kids and an overdeveloped mothering instinct.

The newest and younger member of our work 'family' is Daley. She's only just qualified as midwife but is very good. the only thing I don't like about her is how old she makes me feel.

And finally there's Ethan. The other general doctor. Ethan is… complicated. Let's just say he has that whole tall dark and handsome thing going on I mean the word smoldering was practically invented for him! As Daley puts it the man is sex on legs. But I'd rather not get into that just now…

So that's pretty much it I guess the only thing left to tell you about is me really!

Maddison Joyce Booth born the seventh of August 2015. turning thirty next month although I only feel twenty one! I live for my work. It's my life and quite often my down fall. My dads always trying to get me out more. Ringing me every lunch time he has available. Aaron does the same, getting me to go out as often as I can. Sometimes I think the two of them work all this stuff out between them!

Outside work my main interest is ice skating. I started figure skating when I was six, my dad played ice hockey and he thought us all how to skate as soon as we could walk! Car still plays every now and again and I skate every weekend.

So think you've got the gist? Well we'll dive right in then to a typical day in my life!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mads come on I don't want to be late again!" Aaron called out as he walked into my apartment. This was our everyday routine he'd let himself in after collecting the mail and getting coffee.

"I'm nearly ready!" I called out.

"Which is code for I'm still in my pajamas." He said.

"You know the main reason we opened our own practice was so that we'd have no one to give out to us when we were late!" I replied trying to pick an outfit and silently cursing how well he knew me.

"No the main reason was because you were working yourself to death and my dad and your mother both have more money then they know what to do with!" he replied. I heard the fridge open. "You're out of juice!"

"I know someone drank it all last night." I said buttoning up my blouse. I opened my bedroom door and walked out. He held out my watch and earrings, which I'd left on the counter the night before.. "Thank you… necklace?" I asked.

"Still on, now come on drink you're breakfast and let's go!" he handed me my coffee.

"Post?"

"Got it." And we went out the door.

------------- -------------

"What you doing for lunch today?" Aaron asked as we rode up in the elevator.

"Mom and Dad have called a family meeting." I sighed. It had to be important if they're calling one in the middle of a Wednesday.

"Oh ok…" he nodded. The door opened and we stepped out. And as always Rita was standing there waiting.

"Good morning Dr Booth, Dr Conlon-Hodgins. Nice of you to join us." She rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah!" I smiled. she held out two folders.

"Aaron Jason Jones is waiting in your office with his mother and Maddy William Spruce will be in to see you in about ten minutes, and I booked your lunch for two hours today for your family thing."

"Thank you Rita." We said in unison.

"Later!" I said and turned off to my office.

"Gator." He replied turning towards his.

I sat down at my desk and thumbed through my first file of the day. Just then my phone rang.

"Booth."

"What did I tell you about answering the phone like that!" the voice said down the phone.

"Daddy I don't care if that's how you answer the phone too I'm not saying Dr Booth!" I replied.

"But…"

"No buts Daddy I don't care." I laughed.

"you are too stubborn you know that!"

"And whose fault is that? Now daddy what's up? I've a patient coming in ten minutes."

"I just wanted to make sure you're coming today, your mothers worrying that you've all forgotten." He laughed.

"I'll be there for half twelve." I smiled. this was so like my father, he did anything he could to stop my mother worrying.

"Good good…"

"SO you going to tell me what this is all about?" I asked.

"Can't Sonny top secret government business." He laughed.

"Dad that worked when I was ten, not any more." I protested while rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me misses! Love you darling." He said.

"Love you to Daddy." I said and I hung up. sighing I sat back in my chair. Just as I got comfortable my phone buzzed signaling a text message. I pulled it out and opened it.

**To: Parker,**

**Carmine,**

**Maddison.**

**Hey Park, Car and Maddy,**

**Just wanted to remind you that Mom and Dad have called a family meeting for half twelve today. Mom, as you've probably guessed is worried that none of us will show up, so I just wanted to remind everyone about it! See you all later.**

**Regards,**

** Callum.**

**P.S. Park hope that press conference goes well this morning.**

I laughed that was so typically Cal. My brother meant well but years behind books and lab instruments had stunted his people skills. I typed back a quick reply

**Don't worry Cal I remembered! Ttyl Mads :D**

And sent it just as my first patient knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home." I said putting down my bag and coat on the couch beside the front door.

"It's good to know that eleven years after moving out you still consider this your home." My mother said walking out into the hall.

"Hi mom." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank god you're here your father has been driving me crazy." She smiled.

"I know he gave me the whole 'your mothers worried you'll all forget' speech."

"Yeah well he worries, especially about his baby Booth." she put her arm around my waist and we walked in together.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around more mom its just the clinic has really hit a stride and we've been working like crazy in fact today is one of my quietest days in about a month."

"I completely understand darling it's ok." She smiled. I looked up at my mother. She was a few inches taller then me. At sixty five she was stunning. Tall and well groomed. Her hair had faded slightly but she wasn't grey, her face had the signs of age but didn't exactly have wrinkles. People told me I looked like her, that I had her eyes, her face. But I only wished.

"Sonny!" my father said standing up as we walked into the living room.

"Hey daddy." I ran over to him and hugged him. In my opinion my father was one of the best men in the world. Kind, caring, loving and handsome. He took my face in his hands as my mother said.

"I've told you not to call her Sonny since she was a week old, why do you never listen!" my mother sighed. The phone then rang and she went out to the hall to answer it.

"Why can't you accept that I like having special names for my girls." He grinned. Mom said Park and I had his smile, that the twins hadn't inherited it. My father had aged in the last few months, his full head of hair had numerous streaks of grey and his face had many lines, but his eyes and his smile were the same.

"Daddy you've gotten thin!" I said.

"Your mother is still rationing my pie servings." He whispered

"Don't worry we're still meeting up for lunch on Wednesday and you can have as much as you want!" I replied.

"This is why you're my favourite daughter." He winked. My mother walked back in.

"That was Parker. His press conference ran late he's on the way now and Carmine text him to say that he had a run in with some paparazzi at the airport." Dad turned to me.

"And to think when I met her first she didn't even know what paparazzi were." We both laughed.

"Where's Cal?" I asked.

"Right here." Came a reply from behind me. I turned to find my brother standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Callum thanks for answering my calls!" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"Hey I was on a dig in eastern China! Cell reception ain't the best out there." He shrugged.

"How long have you been home?"

"About ten hours." He smiled. I hugged him and we sat down on the couch opposite where my parents were sitting.

"I just wanted to tell you I read you're paper on your new technique for blood splatter analysis. It was really good." I said. Although we'd all gone down different paths in life all the Booth kids new a thing or two about forensics.

"Thank you." he nodded.

"So you've been busy? Angela and Jack haven't heard much from Aaron in the past few weeks either." Dad said.

"Yeah things are really hectic at the moment." I said.

We sat like this for twenty minutes before the door opened.

"Hey sorry I'm late things ran over time." Parker said coming into the room. "But if it helps I brought a movie star home with me." He grinned as Carmine came in after him.

"Carmine!" Mom said standing up to greet what technically was her oldest child.

"Hey everybody." He grinned. I knew Carmine hadn't seen our parents in over two months as he was caught up filming a movie but I'd seen him just last week when he'd come into my office with a broken finger, he'd done something funny to it during the shooting of some action scene and he always came to me when he was hurt. I looked up to find that my mother was looking at the splint I'd put on his finger. Before I knew it she had clipped my brother across the ear. "Ow!" he whined.

"what have I told you boys about getting your sister to sort out secret medial affairs!" he said.

"How do you even know it was me!" I asked.

"Maddison I thought you how to splint a finger." She said.

"It's not that bad mom I just caught it in a harness during shooting." Carmine shrugged.

"Ok come on let's all go have lunch before your mother loses her temper." We all smiled and walked into the dining room.

It was rare that all six of us were together. We all had hectic schedules that left little time for family gatherings, we tried to meet up on Saturdays but one of us usually cancelled for some reason or another. The only times we weren't allowed cancel were Christmas, Easter, thanksgiving and fourth of July. Dad made sure of that, something about years of mom trying to work through holidays. So this lunch was nice, we all chatted, laughed. I talked to Mom, dad, Carmine and Parker daily and I emailed Callum every night, we were close but face to face meeting were always different.

"So dad, Mom are you are you going to tell us what this is about?" Parker finally asked the question that I know had been on my mind for the entire meal, and probably my brothers too. Dad looked over at mom and she nodded.

"We have some news." He said slowly. "I'm retiring." We all stopped deas.

"What?" Callum spoke first.

"You're what…" I said.

"I'm leaving the F.B.I." Mom reached over and took his hand. "It's something your mother and I have been discussing for a while and we think its time I left it to the younger guys. I'm not thirty anymore." He said.

"But it's your life…" I said still shocked.

"No." he shook his head. "You guys are my life. My family. Bones, my four amazing children and my two gorgeous grandchildren."

"Dad are you sure I mean you and Mom will drive each other nuts if you're both here all the time!" Carmine laughed.

"Don't worry she drove me nuts long ago." My father smiled and mom smacked his arm lightly. "This is just the start of something new, a change that's been coming for a long time."

We all sat around for another hour talking, but not mentioning Dad's decision, we all knew how hard this was going to be for him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Testing, one… two…" I smiled and pressed the small red button on my desk.

"What have I told you about playing with the inter-office intercom?" I asked.

"Am… to do so as much as possible?" I laughed.

"How was lunch Aaron?" I asked.

"Grand Rita had to cancel so it was just Ethan and I."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah we just went to the diner."

"Without me?"

"Well you weren't around and I wanted a burger! And don't start talking about vegetarianism." He said.

"I won't! I won't."

"So what was the whole family meeting about?"

"Dad's retiring…" I said, it still hadn't really registered in my head.

"What? But he can't I mean he… he's Booth!"

"I know, it's weird." I whispered.

"Drink?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask." I sighed, I heard Aaron laugh.

"I have one final patient and then we can go ok?"

"I'll be waiting!" I said.

"Over."

"Out." I smiled. Aaron was one of the nicest people you could meet. I was so lucky to have him as a friend. He'd had a hard life and he'd still turned out great. He didn't even know his real parent but he couldn't have been luckier getting Angela and Jackie for parents. They're the best. Aaron Conlon became Aaron Conlon-Hodgins about twenty-seven years ago. Part of the lab family as we affectionately called it.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Wakie, wakie." I awoke to find Aaron across the desk from me. I sat up, not even remembering falling asleep.

"Sorry I got bored waiting." I shrugged. I stood up.

"Come on let's get out of here." Aaron smiled taking my coat off the hook on the wall.

"Thank God."

"I think we both need another one Ted." I smiled. The bartender smiled at the two of us and put two more bottles of beer in front of us. I immediately took a long sup.

"Hey take it easy remember work in the morning." Aaron laughed.

"This is my last promise." I said smiling.

"So you think you're dad will be ok?"

"Yeah, it'll be rough at first for both of them but I think this is for the best." I said.

"Yeah. They're good together your parents. They can work through anything." he said and I smiled.

"We all just need time to adjust. No more government pull for us."

"Hey your brother is going to be the president! I think the qualifies as pull."

"Why is everyone so sure that he'll get it?" I asked.

"Because he deserves it." Aaron shrugged. I didn't reply. I just looked ahead. "Your dad will be fine." He nodded. Just then the door opened and Pierce and Ethan walked in.

"Hey guys!" Pierce smiled. he pushed his glasses up on his nose. It was a habit of his, even if they hadn't fallen down, he always pushed them up anyway.

"Hi." Aaron smiled. Pierce took the seat at Aaron's other side and Ethan sat beside me.

"Long day huh." He sighed. I nodded. We all turned when we heard a phone ring it was Aaron's.

"Hello?... hey mom what's up… ok… ok calm down I'll be there in a minute." He hung up. "Mom needs me to come home there's a burst pipe and dad can't get the mains off."

"Why not call a plumber?"

"Madds do you know my dad at all? He's not calling a plumber." He stood up and put on his jacket. "You want me to drop you home?" he asked.

"No I'll drop her later. Let her finish her drink" Ethan said from behind me. I turned around to look at him.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Aaron said putting on his coat and turning to leave.

"Later!" I called out.

"Gator." He waved over his head and left. Pierce looked at his watch and stood up too.

"I should be heading too Leah will be wondering where I am." He said.

"See you tomorrow man." Ethan said, I just waved and took another long drink from my bottle. "So you going to tell me what's up?"

"Got some news today, just processing." I shrugged. He edged closer to me

"Well I know I'm no Aaron but you want to talk?" I looked up at him smiling.

"We've done the talking thing but thanks." He looked at me, _Why do I keep doing this!!_ I asked myself before I said, "I think I just need a distraction…"

I opened the door and turned to face him

"This is the last time this happens." I smiled.

"You say that every time!" he laughed and pulled me into him. _I really do_


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning." Ethan whispered the following morning. I smiled and turned on my side to face him.

"Morning." I replied. He pushed a hair off my face. "We have to stop doing this?" I said.

"Why?" he asked. "We're two young attractive people who are just too busy for messy relationships and who aren't hurting anybody. It's only a bit of fun it's not even serious. So why stop?" I looked at him for a second.

"I suppose. Now get up Aaron will be down in a second." I said getting up out of bed and looking around for my discarded clothes most of which I knew were out in the living room. Ethan grabbed onto my wrist and turned me around.

"Ah come on we've got a bit of time." He grinned. As if on queue

"Come on Madds hurry up. you too Ethan" Aaron called out. I grabbed my dressing gown and went out to him. He was standing at my kitchen counter with three cups of coffee.

"Ah not dressed yet I see." He smiled. I took a cup and grinned at him over it. My bedroom door opened and Ethan walked out fully dressed.

"Hey Aaron." He said. Aaron held out the third cup and Ethan took it. "See you both later at work." He said and left.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I just guessed. I mean this has been happening for what a year now. Once a month then once a week and it was Monday so…" he shrugged. I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "I say his car on my way home."

"Right…"

"So are you… a thing now?" he asked as I walked back into my room leaving the door open so we could talk.

"What no!" I replied pulling out a skirt. "We're just having fun. You know fulfilling biological urges."

"Oh god! Stop right there!" he said.

"Sorry, but you asked." I smiled and zipped up the dress I'd decided on.

"and now I've stopped asking. Now hurry up!" I walked out of my room.

"I'm ready come on lets go." I grabbed my bag and grinned at him.

-------------------- ---------------------

"Hey Darling, can I come in?" My mother opened my office door.

"Of course come on in Mom." Aaron stood up and smiled at her.

"Aaron hi."

"Hi Mrs Booth!"

"Tempe, I've told you a million times call me Tempe." She said and sat down opposite my desk.

"What's up mom? We're just having lunch, you want some?" I held out some Tai food. She smiled.

"No thanks Darling, this is just a flying visit. I came to drop this off," she held out an envelope. "And tell you that you have no choice but to come." She smiled. I looked at her in silence. "The F.B.I. is holding a night in honour of your father and his retirement on Friday night. Formal Dress." She put the envelope down on my desk. I stood up and walked around my desk picking it up.

"Oh great! Will you be my plus one?" I looked at Aaron who just nodded.

"Great well I'll see you both then." She smiled and kissing my cheek left.

---------------------------------------- ----------------------

I walked down the hall towards Rita's desk, only to find it empty. After a few seconds I heard her voice coming from the kitchen. She was talking to someone, who's voice I recognised after a while as Sheila the woman who came in twice a week to manage our accounts. I don't normally eavesdrop but when I heard my name I couldn't help but.

"…Any up date for me on the whole Maddison Ethan thing?" Sheila asked.

"Oh they're definitely sleeping together." Rita said. My jaw nearly dropped. "It's been happening for months now I've decided."

"How do you know?"

"the way their acting. I just know. They seem to completely avoid each other on at least one Monday a month, and Aaron always orders in lunch on those days." Rita replied and Sheila laughed.

"Do you do anything here besides watch your co-workers?"

"Excuse me I do lots of very important work."

"I'm sure… God Maddison is so lucky. She has such a choice. Dark and brooding who's at her beck-n-call or Blonde and sexy who would bend over backwards to please her." She sighed. I stopped. Who was she talking about. I very nearly walked in and asked when Pierce came up behind me.

"Hey Madds, any sign of Rita, I need a fax sent." He said, and the conversation in the kitchen stopped.

"I'm here Peirce!" she called out in her shrill voice. I quickly ducked down the hall thinking about who the blonde could be…


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad slow down I'm no going to take the food off your plate!" I laughed. It was Wednesday, lunch time.

"Hey don't suddenly turn into your mother! I wait all week for this hamburger." Dad said and took another bite.

"I know I know, so you should savour it not inhale it!" he put it down on his plate.

"You're not having a change of heart are you? you're not going to tell your mother on me are you?" He actually looked scared for a second.

"No Daddy I'm not." I grinned and took his hand. "Don't worry. Will I order the pie now?"

"Please. Apple today." He grinned. My smile. Well technically his smile, but you know.

I got up and went over to the counter ordering our usual dessert. The door behind me opened,

"Maddy hi." Ethan said walking in.

"Hey Ethan." I smiled and sat back down opposite dad. "Sorry dad this is Ethan from the clinic. Ethan my Dad Seeley Booth." I introduced them.

"Good to finally meet you sir. I've heard a lot about you." Ethan said shaking my dad's hand. Dad nodded.

"You too son. Sonny tells me you're a great doctor." Ethan smiled in return. "Would you like to join us? You can so long as you don't tell my wife I'm eating meat." He laughed.

"Thank you sir but I can't I just flew in for a takeaway lunch and I've to get right back. I have an appointment in fifteen minutes and my boss will kill me if I'm late." He grinned at me.

"Too right she will." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you sir. Talk to you later Madds." He grinned and grabbing the bag Maggie had put on the counter for him he threw down a few bills and walked towards the door, turning on the way he winked at me. I smiled and turned back to dad who was digging into his apple pie.

"So how long have you been seeing each other?" he asked, between mouthfuls.

"What how did you…" I started.

"Sonny I read people for a living!" I shook my head.

"We're not really seeing each other we're just…" _how could I explain it._

"Relieving biological urges?" dad said.

"Yes exactly!" I smiled and he sighed. "What?"

"This is what happens when Temperance Brennan is your mother! You get warped."

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"You're sitting her completely comfortable about talking to your father about…" he stopped obviously fumbling over the words.

"Sex dad it's just sex." I shrugged.

"See that…" he pointed at me. "…that's not normal! And just so you know as far as I'm concerned you haven't even so much as kissed a boy!" I shook my head.

"Poor, poor delusional daddy." I smiled. he rubbed my hand.

"I don't care I'm happy. Just mind yourself Darling."

"I always do Daddy." I grinned. "So what about you, when are you finishing up?"

"Friday, all over come Friday." I saw a wave of sadness cross his face.

"It's ok Daddy. You had a good run." I nodded.

"Forty years ain't bad I guess." He shrugged.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what Sonny?"

"Stick it for so long. I mean there are some days inside, some cases that make me want to just throw the towel in." he smiled.

"Honestly after the first ten years it was your mother that kept me going. Our partnership made my life, both professional and personal. She's my secret."

"Yeah but dad you were pretty successful before her yourself."

"Nah, she's my magic. I mean come on have you seen my amazing kids? They're all her! All geniuses" he grinned.

"I dunno I've heard they're quite like you."

"Maybe the boys, but not my baby girl. She's the image of her mother." I smiled.

------------- ------------

"Are you ready?" Aaron said walking into my apartment.

"Nearly just trying to decide on a dress." I said. I had my hair and make-up done. Jewellery picked out that would go with anything picked out, and three dresses lying on the bed in front of me.

"The gray one with the black lack thing on the top bit." He called out.

"It's called a bodice for a start. And are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nice not to dressy."

"Thank you!"

"Besides it brings out your eyes…" he said but stopped. I was going to reply but got distracted by the zip of my dress catching on the black lace.

"Aaron could you give me a hand I've gotten caught up in the dress." I called out. He came in laughing. Swatting my hands away he gently untangled it and zipped it up.

"Now come on we're already late." He said turning to leave he stopped just before the door. I followed his line of sight down to where Ethan's watch was lying on my dresser table.

"Oh Ethan left it here this morning I forgot to bring it into work this morning." I said.

"Right well let's go!"

------------- ---------------

I walked over to where I saw my dad talking to someone.

"Conrat's Booth you made it through." The man said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Sully." He nodded. I kind of recognised him, I didn't know where from though.

"I actually can't believe you stayed there so long."

"Not all of us wanted a resume as long as yours." Dad laughed. They both then noticed me.

"Hi darling. You look lovely tonight." Dad smiled.

"Thank you Daddy." I smiled.

"Wow." The man dad had named Sully said.

"What?" dad asked.

"I could have sworn for a second there she was Tempe."

"Nope this is Maddison my baby." Dad said I smiled as he put an arm around me.

"God I haven't seen you since you were what five!" he laughed.

"That's a fair time ago." I laughed.

"Almost twenty-five years." Dad said.

"Dad don't go roaring that our!"

"She's so like her mother."

"I know." Dad sighed. Both men were looking across the room to where mom was standing. She looked amazing tonight. "Thanks for coming Sully."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He laughed and walked away.

"Who's that Daddy." I whispered.

"That's Tim Sullivan an old friend of mine and Bones. He's been living in Europe for the past few years and Australia before that."

"Oh cool. That's interesting." I smiled. Dad just nodded. I could see from his face that there was more to the story.

"So how come you didn't tell me about all this!"

"Cause I knew if I did that you'd refuse to come." I ginned.

"You know I hate these things." He said in almost a huff.

"No you don't dad you hate these things when there all for you! you hate it when people make a fuss about you."

"I would have preferred a quite meal with my family at the diner." I took his arm.

"Ah Daddy we couldn't let you go without a bit of a fuss." He looked down at me.

"Well since we're here in this torture would you care to dance." I smiled and took my fathers hand.

_Hey I'm so sorry for the delay, had end of year exams in school keeping me busy the past few months.. SUMMER HOLIDAYS are here now though so there shouldn't be much wait between chapters from now on._

_Lol_

_Grace… x_


	9. Chapter 9

Soon I'd danced with Dad, Jack, Callum and Carmine. I was just finishing off my drink when Parker came up to me and held out his hand.

"Maddy?" he grinned. I smiled and took it.

Parker had always been my hero, not that I'd ever tell him that. He was my cool older brother. I looked up at him. And now he was going to be the leader of the free world.

"How have you been Madds. I feel like we haven't spoken in months." He spun me around.

"That's because you haven't." I smiled.

"I know I know I'm sorry things have been so crazy, but it will all be over soon." He nodded.

"Thank God and then you can ring me every Sunday night from the oval office."

"Fingers crossed…" he smiled. We chatted for the rest of the song about everything we'd missed out on. His kids, my clinic, mom and dad. Everything. The song ended and we walked off the dance floor.

"He'll be ok without the job?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. They'll both be."

"They'll probably drive each other mad." I laughed.

"No they wont they'll travel or something." He shrugged. We watched as Dad wrapped an arm around mom and they laughed at something Angela said.

"They really are something else."

"All together. You're so lucky you're so like them both." I looked up at him. Sometimes I forgot she wasn't his mother.

"Can I interrupt?" aaron said coming up behind the two of us.

"Of course." Parker said smiling.

"I want to steal my best friend here, for a dance." Aaron smiled.

"Oh be my guest. Just mind her" Parker winked and stepped back. Aaron took my hand smiling.

"SO you dance with your dad, my dad and all your brothers before you dance with me?" he laughed.

"I was just getting the formalities out of the way before I got to you." I smiled.

"You never were a good liar." He smiled. I shrugged.

"So you find any one interesting?" I asked.

"I did actually! Your mothers ex." He grinned.

"What? Who were?" I looked around.

"You were talking to him, Tim Sullivan."

"Sully? Dads friend Sully?" I asked and it all clicked, what dad hadn't told me.

"Yeah him. Mom told me, I think its weird though it's hard to imagine them with anyone else isn't it?"

"Well mom maybe but not dad, I mean he was with Rebecca and Cammie before mom."

"True." The rest of the dance was in silence and afterwards we stood around making small talk with the other guests. I hate small talk I always have, and as always after making a small and acceptable contribution to the conversation I drifted off. I took in Aarons appearance. Out of all the men I'd seen at black tie functions (and trust me there's been a lot of them between book releases, awards ceremonies and premiers, etc.) Aaron looks the best in a tux, they just really suit him! I'd often joked about how he should just wear one all the time. And tonight he looked, as always, amazing in his tux. He'd combed back his normally wild and curly hair, but in the process of the last few hours a few curls had sprung out at the bottom. His normally blonde hair had been darkened by what I presumed was gel.

"Madds, cant you hear your mother?" Aaron said. Waving at me.

"Sorry what?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"Your mother is calling you over." I turned around and sure enough mom was gesturing for me to join her. I smiled and walked over.

"Maddison they want to get family shot of us all together." She said pointing towards a couple of photographers. I nodded and we all lined up in what had become our traditional pose, Mom and I in the middle, Dad and Parker on my side. Callum and Carmine on Moms. We smiled and the camera's clicked. I heard someone to the side of the room say, "Don't they look so perfect together." And I smiled even harder. Mom squeezed my waist.

"You look lovely tonight darling."

"Thank you mom. So do you." She looked at me and I could see all the love in her eyes. Then I thought I saw a small sliver of pride run through them aswell…

It was three in the morning before people started to leave. And finally it was just us left. My family and the entire lab family, even Sweets! My shawl was wrapped around Aarons neck and I was wearing his jacket. I looked over and say that mom and dad were the exact same. Dad coughed and stood up.

"I just want to thank you all for tonight. Although I wish someone had given me the heads up! You all know I would have preferred a quite meal in the diner…"

"Ah Dad you had to go out with a bit of fuss!" Carmine interrupted.

"Yeah and Bones here has organised even more fuss. We're going to Europe for a month." He said and I stopped short. Looking over at Parker. He smiled and winked. He'd known. But a whole month? That's four Saturday night dinners at home gone, four Wednesday lunches with dad gone, they'd never both gone away for that long before… then I felt a hand take mine. "Don't worry Sonny we'll be back before you know it!" Dad smiled down at me. I smiled back and then yawned.

"I think someone needs to get home to bed" Mom said.

"I think so too." I said slowly standing up. Aaron followed suit.

"No Ar you stay here. I'll call a cab." I said.

"Nah I'm tired too I was going to go home soon anyway." I nodded. We said our goodnights and headed out to the car.

With in three minutes I was asleep against the window.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the following morning still in my dress, Aaron must have lugged me all the way up the stairs. Getting up I found my hair was down and my shoes were gone. Throwing on a pair of tracksuit pants and a tank top I threw on my ipod and strolled down the street to get breakfast. I fed us on Saturday mornings, it was really the only morning we had a proper breakfast. Twenty minutes later I was walking back up the stairs with warm bagels, and muffins. Letting my self into Aarons apartment I put everything down on the counter and turned on the coffee machine. I had started getting everything ready when I heard Aaron coming out of his room.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Hey… how are you up so early…" he yawned.

"I had a great nights sleep." I shrugged, and turned to face him. "Sorry you had to carry me up last night, you should have woken me."

"I tried, you grunted." He smiled. I threw him a look.  
"Come on dig in before it gets cold. Then you better get dressed we've to be at your parents house for one o clock." I said pouring two cups of coffee.

"I know I know, that barbeque thing…" he sighed.

"I think your mothers turning in into a going away party for my parents."

"That sounds like mom." He smiled and took a bite out of a bagel.

About an hour later I stopped off downstairs to change for the barbeque, slipping on a light yellow top and faded blue jeans, I grabbed my bag and locked up my apartment.

--------------- ---------

"Hey Sonny about time you got here" my dad laughed. "We need you and Aaron for the football game."

"Daddy you should have rung me and I would have brought proper shoes." I said pouting.

"Stop sulking Maddison." My mother said passing me with a plate of sausage rolls. I immediately smiled.

"Sorry Mom." Aaron laughed beside me and immediately ran into the game of football. I walked over to the patio where Angela, Cam, and my mother were sitting.

"Bout time you got here Madds we thought you'd never show up." Angela smiled and handed me a glass and then poured some lemonade from a glass jug into it.

"I'm sorry Angie but that son of yours spent hours on his breakfast." I grinned.

"So nothings changed." She smiled. I turned around to watch the game that was in fill swing on the huge lawn. Callum took Aaron down with one sweeping tackle, I nearly laughed, for someone who spent most of his time in a lab he worked out a lot.

------------- ---------

"…all in all I'd just like to say safe travelling and make sure you both come back to us" Jack smiled and raised his glass. We all followed suit and drank. I looked at my parents who were beaming at each other. They couldn't wait to go, have their first proper holidays without all their children in tow for the first time in years.

After an hour of coffee and chatting Dad stood up.

"Well I know it's only six o clock but Bones and I have a four am flight so I'm going home to bed." He laughed. We all stood up to say good bye to them.  
"Are you all packed?" Carmine asked.

"Yes we packed this morning." Brennan nodded. I hugged my mother then my father. He squeezed me tightly and whispered in my ear,

"Don't miss me too much Sonny. I'll be back"

"I know Daddy." I let him go. They hugged everyone else and took off.

As I watched their black S.U.V. drive away I sighed. This was really bringing out the baby in me.

"We're going to head mom I'll give you a buzz some time tomorrow." I heard Aaron say behind me. I knew why he wanted to leave.

---------- ------------------

"Come on lets go in." He smiled and hopped out of his car. I grinned and followed him. This was the main thing I loved about the Hodgins' great wealth. Constant access to the biggest sports centre in the city. Well my only interest really was the ice-rink. Aaron had brought me here because he knew I would be upset about my parents leaving and this was the only way that I could clear my head.

When I got there Aaron was holding out a pair of blades towards me.

"Go on knock yourself out." I grinned at him.

"This is why I keep you around." I kissed his cheek and ran down towards the railing. Quickly slipping off my flip-flops I put on my skates, zipped up the fleece I'd stolen from Aarons car I opened the gate and gently slid onto the ice. This was the one place I could be myself. The one place I didn't have to think. That I could just be. My dad had thought me how to skate so well that I didn't even have to concentrate on what I was doing.

---- ----------------

I had managed a week and five days so far without Mom and Dad. And honestly it wasn't as bad as I'd expected. The clinic was really busy and that kept me going.

After two weeks and four days I found Ethan was coming over nearly every evening after work. It was becoming more regular, and I wasn't sure if I liked it…

------- --------

I yawned and rolled over on my side, to find Ethan smiling down at me. It was a Saturday morning and we were sleeping late, I silently thanked god that Aaron had stayed at his parents house last night and I didn't have to feel guilty about not getting up for breakfast. Ethan started drawing little circles on my arm.

"I've been thinking…"  
"Never a safe thing." I interrupted.

"I'm going to ignore that, anyway I was thinking how about we make this a more serious thing…" I looked at him, he sounded like a teenager, and I very nearly laughed at him.

"Are you asking me to go steady with you Ethan." I smiled.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant in more of grown up way." He grinned at me.

"Am…" I started.

"I know that this wasn't supposed to be anything like that but I dunno I just think we could make it work." I bit my lip… it really wasn't what I'd wanted but maybe, just maybe it could work.

"Yeah ok." I smiled again.


	11. Chapter 11

I was so caught up in the new medical journal I was reading that I didn't even notice the front door open, and before I knew it I looked up to find Aaron looking down at me. I smiled instantly. I tilted my head slightly from it's position on Ethan's lap.

"Aaron hey." I grinned. It was exactly a month since my parents had left, and Aaron and I were having one final Sunday dinner soon.

"Hi you two." He smiled. I stood up and took his arm.

"Only three days until mom and dad get home!" I grinned.

"I know you getting excited?"

"Are you kidding! This is the longest I've ever gone without talking to them!"

Behind me Ethan was standing up as well.

"I know that too, you've told me every day for the last four weeks." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I better go…" Ethan said, taking up his jacket.

"No why…" I started.

"No seriously Maddy it's grand I know the two of you had lunch plans." He smiled, kissing my cheek he gathered up his things off the table.

"Ok well I'll give you a buzz later." I smiled.

"Bye." He winked at me and waved at Aaron as he walked out the door. I was still in my pyjamas and headed off to get dressed.

"So you two are very much into the coupley thing now." He said.

"That's not a word." I replied.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not but it's still not a word." I smiled as I pulled my favourite pair of jeans out of my wardrobe.

"I thought you didn't want this." He said.

"Want what Aaron."

"The whole boyfriend thing." I stuck my head around the door

"I don't… didn't…" I stopped talking and went back into my room. "I dunno…"  
"You told me only last month you didn't want it."  
"When was that?"  
"The last night we had out with the collage gang."

"Ok Aaron come on it's not like were living together or anything. It's still just a bit of fun."

"But you have always been so adamant that you didn't want a rela…" I sighed and pulled my top over my head.

"ok Ronnie could you please stop acting like _your_ mother and giving me the third degree and take me to lunch already!" I linked arms with him and grabbed my bag.

-------------------------- ------------

"Daddy!" I grinned and ran down the long corridor towards him. The sticky airport floor beneath my feet made it harder but I finally got to him. He lifted me up into a hug and spun me around.

"Hey Sonny." He grinned down at me. He had dropped all their bags to the floor when he hugged me, and now Aaron was picking them up.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking around.

"She was waiting for one more bag and told me to just head away out to you. I'm pretty sure she transported some remains and doesn't want me to know." He shrugged. The three of us laughed.

"It's only one skull Seeley." A voice behind us said.

"Hey mom." I stopped laughing and turned to hug her. I then stood back and took in the sight of my parents. They were both lightly tanned and seemed to have a glow about them. "Wow this holiday did you two wonders!" I said.

"Stop buttering us up we have presents!" Dad laughed and kissed the top of my head.  
"Good." I nodded and went to take one of the bags from Aaron,

"Nah it's ok I've got them." He smiled, refusing even to let dad take one.

My mother came up behind me and took my arm.

"So did you have an amazing time?" I asked.

"it was fantastic darling, I mean I'd already been to most of the places before but they seemed different this time." She smiled.

"That's only because there was non greasy bones lying around the place and you had

me and that just made the place much better anyway." Dad grinned. Mom slapped his chest lightly.

"Come on let's get you two back to mom and dad's and you can tell us all about it." Aaron smiled and we all waked out to the car, I had never been happier to see my parents before in my life


	12. Chapter 12

"YES!" the whole room erupted into cheers and clapping. We had all come out to the lobby to watch the presidential election results. Parker Booth was the newest presidential elect. The future president of the united states of America.

I laughed as Aaron picked me up and spun me around. Once I got back on solid ground I looked up at the television which now showed Parker and his wife with my niece and nephew grinning from ear to ear. Just behind them I saw mom and dad also beaming. I then tried to extract myself from the crowd and get back to my office. I started gathering my things as someone knocked on the door.

"Going somewhere?" I turned to smile at Ethan.

"I am as a matter of fact, I have a party dress to pick out." I grinned. He walked over and wrapped two arms around me.

"I cant believe I'm holding part of the first family in my arms."  
"First extended family I think…" I smiled.

"Doesn't matter all I know is that I better stay in your good books unless I want to secret service after me" I laughed.

"so you got a tux?" I asked.

"for what?"

"well I'm gonna need a plus one for this thing tonight."

"Then yes I do." He smiled, and leaned down and kissed me. When I looked up I saw Aaron standing at the door. There was a look on his face that I couldn't quite understand.

"Hey Aaron. What's up."  
"Mom rang, they want us over there." He said and turned and left.

"I'll text you later. Pick me up at eight!" I kissed ethans cheek and ran after Aaron down to the car park. "Aaron whats.." he cut me off.

"Did you bring your car?"  
"Yes…"

"I'm on my bike to day. So I'll see you over there." And with that he shoved on his helmet and walked away. I stood and watched his bike fly down the road. Then it hit me that we hadn't come to work together in over a week, and if I didn't know better I'd say he was jealous…

----------- ---------------

"Parker!" I said running into his campaign office. He turned and caught me up into his arms. I hugged him tightly and he let me down. "Well done. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Madds… I'm still in shock really." Just then my two legs were attacked by two blonde things.

"Hey Jane, Charlie." I smiled and picked my niece up.

"Maddy maddy did you hear we moving house!!" Charlie grinned up at me.

"Really? Wow."  
"Yeah but mommy says it's white and I want a pink house." Jane pouted. Parker and I laughed.

"Well we better go and get ready for the big party tonight." Parker smiled and took Jane off me.

"I'll see you all later." I waved, as they walked off. I turned to try and find my mother when I caught Aarons eye, I waved and he just turned his back on me. I silently what I'd done to make him so mad.


	13. Chapter 13

I had ten minutes before Ethan was due to arrive and I only had half my hair curled. Although I had managed somehow to get my dress on, and makeup done. But my hair curler didn't seem to want to behave it's self. Ten minutes later there was a knock on my front door

"Come on in!" I called out and was slightly surprised when Aaron's head came around the door. I stood up "Aaron…" he looked at his feet.

"I know Ethan is coming to collect you and I don't want to bother you but…" he said.

"Aaron what are you on about?" I laughed. "You're my best friend you could never bother me." He then looked up at me. "What's wrong?" I smiled.

"I can't tie my bow tie." He sighed and I laughed again.

"come 'ere." I took his bowtie and started tying it.

"I'm so happy for Parker." He said. The air between us was very icy so I said I'd just ask.

"What's wrong Aaron? What have I done?"  
"Nothing."

"there has to be something wrong."  
"I said nothing Maddy."

"Don't lie to me Ronnie."

"It's pathetic."

"I'm sure I've heard worse."

"It'll make me sound childish and pathetic." I stopped and took his face in my hands.

"I already know you are." I grinned and kissed his forehead.

"thanks that makes me feel much better."

"Just tell me already." I dropped my hands.

"I thought I was always your plus one." He whispered. I stopped short.

"That's what's wrong. You're upset I asked Ethan to Parkers thing?" he shrugged. "Oh Aaron, I only asked because you're going anyway and well he's my boyfriend, I thought it was just appropriate."

"You've never ever brought any of your other boyfriends to these things."

"Well this is the most adult relationship I've ever been in. it's different." Aaron opened his mouth to speak. "And please don't even think of comparing it to that thing with Ross!" he smiled. "I'm sorry I upset you." He started to talk again

"Maddy I…" but stopped when there was another knock on the door.

"Maddison, you ready?" Ethan said from outside the door.

"Yeah come on in." I said, not taking my eyes off Aaron. "What were you saying Ronnie."

"Nothing." He shook his head and started towards the door.

"Aar…"

"I'll see you at the… thing." He said and passed by Ethan in the living room. "Bye Ethan." He nodded towards the other man.

"You ready Maddy." He asked.

"Yeah…" I took his arm. "But the question is are you ready to meet my brothers?"

"How many do you have again?" he asked.

"three. All big and strong." I grinned.

"Oh joy." He smiled.

-------------- ------------------

"And finally I want to say a huge thank you to my family. I've already spoken about my beautiful wife and my amazing children, but I also want to thank my parents…" Parker stopped and laughed slightly "… all four of you. Mam, Drew, Dad and Dr Bones… sorry Tempe. You all have been there for me for so long, some of you since I was born, others pretty soon after, and you should know that I wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for all of you. And of course my brothers Daniel, Callum and Carmine and of course my darling baby sister Maddison-Joyce I love you guys." He grinned and stepped back from the microphone. The entire room clapped, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. Parker came down to us and we all hugged him.

Pretty soon the band started up and everyone was dancing. After a minute Ethan put out an arm for me and led me onto the floor, where mom and dad, Carmine and Kathy, Parker and Louisa, Angela and Jack and Callum and Jane were already dancing.

"So you weren't lying." Ethan said, I looked up.

"About what?"

"Your brothers are all big and strong." As I laughed I saw Dad coming up behind us. "Just like my Daddy." I smiled, as he tapped Ethan on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Of course not sir." He smiled and stepped back.

"Thank you. And call me Booth." Dad smiled and took my hand. As we waltzed we chatted easily, I could see such a change in him since he'd retired. And it was all going fine until he stopped in the middle of the dance floor and started shaking his head.

"Dad?…Daddy!" I said as he held his head in his hand.

"Shut up just shut up!" he said shaking his fist at a blank space beside him. Then he turned to me "Not you Sonny sorry…" he shook his head again. "…not now please not now!" he looked up at me "Sonny get Bones tell her Stewie's back."

"Stewie… dad what are you on about." I said, really scared now.

"Sonny just get Bones! Tell here Stewie's back… just do it!" he said.

I ran across the room to where my mother and Parker were dancing.

"Mom there's something wrong with dad he said to tell you Stewie's back." She dropped Parkers hand and shook her head.

"Not again!" she ran towards dad. I looked up at Parker.

"Park what's…" I stopped

"Brain tumour…" he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

My nails had been painted navy when I'd set out for the night but now it was all gone. I didn't bite my nails and I'd really needed something to do while we were waiting for dad. He'd been getting tests done all night and was now sleeping in his room. I was pacing up and down in the corridor outside his room, Callum was sitting in a chair outside the door watching me, Carmine was spread out on a couch inside the room sending Parker ten minutely texts as he hadn't been able to leave the ball yet, and Mom was fast asleep in a chair beside dad's bed with her head on the side of his pillow and grasping his hand.

I couldn't believe how I'd reacted to things, I was a doctor for heavens sake I should have kept it all together! And not freaked out like I did. He was coming as soon as he could though. I knew there were at least ten messages on my phone from Ethan. I had asked him not to come to the hospital with me and he understood. He knew it was a family thing. Well a lab family thing. The entire team and Aaron were sitting in the waiting room. I had never felt so sacred in my life. Of course id seen dad in hospital before. After three explotions, eight gunshots, and seventeen flesh wounds to be exact, never mind the broken bones, I got quite used to seeing him in hospital. But this was so different. This time it was something we couldn't see. "Madds sit down for a while." Callum said calmly. I did as he said and sat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes I heard a groan come from dad. "Hes awake!" carmine said. We all went in and stood around his bed. Mom was stroking his hair and still holding his hand. "Hey dad" I said trying to smile "sonny i'm so sorry I sacred u like that!" he said. I shook my head. "You didn't i'm fine" he took my hand. "That's my girl" he smiled. "Any results?" parker ran into the room. "Calm it Mr President, nothing yet." carmine said. We all sat dawn. "Dad why didn't you tell us you had a history of brain tumors?" I asked

"Because I don't" he replied. "I had one brain tumor over thirty years ago!" "Daddy..." I sighed. "When did you see them again?" mom asked. "See who?" Callum and carmine said together. "The last time I had a brain tumor I had hallucinations, and they're back." "The same ones?" I asked he nodded "the very same." he turned to mom "I thought I saw teddy parker one day at the diner about a month ago but I ignored it, I mean he only looked like him he didn't talk or anything. But then Stewie turned up at the thing..." "Stewie?" Callum but in. "griffon." booth said. "As in that old cartoon character?" Callum asked. He just nodded. All four of us children shook our heads "only you dad would hallucinate about a sarcastic cartoon baby!" carmine sighed. I looked over at mom who was being very quiet. I took her hand in mine and smiled. She was about to speak when the doctor came in. "Mr Booth I have your results." he said. "You do in fact have a brain tumor in roughly the same area as the last one. It's small but present. A straight forward surgary should remove it and the scar tissue from your last procedure shouldn't be a problem." "Just get it out of me doc!" dad said. I stood up. "Could I have a look at his scans?" "Certainly dry booth." he replied I followed him out. "How do you know i'm a doctor?" I asked. "Your family is quite well known dr booth..." he shrugged."Maddison please." "... Maddison, and its common knowledge that the only booth girl is a doctor. And quite a good one I hear." "Thank you dr..." "Jones" he complied "Jones. Thank you may I please see my fathers scans now." "Of course. They're up here." he gestured.

Soon dad was prepped for surgary and mom had changed out of her dress into scrubs as dad was insisting on her being in there with him. Not me the qualified surgeon, but mom. Apparently my being there wouldn't be appropriate. I watched with my two brothers as dad was wheeled down the hall. Parker had, had to head back to his 'people' for some official business. I sat down on the couch in dad's room and closed my eyes. What felt like a minute later I felt a hand touch mine. "Madds can you wake up a sec?" carmine said softly. "Sorry how long have I been asleep?" "Only an hour or so." "Where's callum? Any word on dad?" I said sitting up. "Callum went to the house to pick up a few things and he had to call into work or something. There's no news on dad yet, and I have to head to. I'm supposed to be presenting am award in New York, and I couldn't get out of it." "Oh of course not! You should get going." I said. "Try getting some more sleep Madds. Dad will be another few hours." "Ok" I smiled and he leaned down and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. As he walked down the hall a young student nurse stuck her head in the door. "Excuse me miss, but was that really carmine booth? The actor?" I nodded smiling, well used to my brothers fan base. "Wow... So are u..." "His sister" I cut her off. "Oh right, I get ya" she smiled and winked. "No really." I said pulling out my id. "Dr Maddison booth." I continued. She bit her lip. "Oh i'm so sorry! I just saw him kiss you and..." "It's ok really" I smiled she quickly backed out of the room and I tucked my legs back up under me and went back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke again to a knock on the door.

"Madds?" Aaron said coming in the door. I smiled. He walked straight over to the couch and pulled me into a hug. I'm almost ashamed to admit that I clung to him, but the hug was just what I needed. "He'll be ok Madds." He whispered as he stroked my hair.

The next thing I remember is waking up to the sound of my name.

"Maddison?… Madds." I opened my eyes to find myself looking up at Aaron, not knowing when my head had moved to his lap or when I'd fallen asleep. "Ethan's here." I sat up and turned to the door. "Hey hun." _Hun when did that start? _I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"I had a spare few minutes from patients and I said I'd check up on you." I smiled.

"That's so sweet." He kissed my cheek.

"Did Harper…" I started to ask.

"Yes she came in to cover for you don't worry the clinic wont fall down without it's two bosses at all." Then I remembered Aaron was still in the room.

"I asked a friend of mine to cover me for the next few days. He's in town for a conference. You remember Cooper Friedman." I nodded and smiled.

"I have to head back but I can see that you're in good hands here." He kissed me and left.

"Hun? Have you actually tamed the untameable?" Aaron laughed. I ignored him.

"I just realised I'm still wearing this bloody dress!" I sighed.

"I brought you clothes." Aaron said lifting up a bag.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." I took the bag and slipped into the bathroom, as always leaving the door open so we could talk.

"Because the reasons are so few." I just laughed.

"They're taking a long time with dad." I said after a minute.

"It's brain surgery Madds. They're just being careful."

"I suppose… I could do with an update though." The clothes he'd brought we all my favourites. My grey sweats, a tank top and my favourite hoody which was actually his. "He'll be ok right?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Madds. I think so anyway."

"Dr Booth?" a strange voice said. I came out of the bathroom to find a nurse at the door.

"Yes?"

"Your fathers out. It went well. He's in recovery now but should be moved back down here shortly."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"See I told you!" Aaron grinned.

_Thank God…_


	16. Chapter 16

I walked up to my fathers door to find it open. Aaron had left and while I was waiting for my father and mother I had gone for something to eat. I looked in the door's small window and found that my parents were pack. Smiling I was about to walk in when I heard my mother talking, looking in the window again I saw that she was sitting on the edge of Dads bed stroking his arm, speaking to him even thought he was still asleep.

"…Not once but twice Booth. I've had to go through that surgery twice! You have to stop doing this to me. This kind of thing is much harder to deal with then gunshots and… stuff. Do you have any idea how happy I was when you finally retired? How good it felt not to be worrying about my big trigger-happy husband, who manages to find trouble where ever he goes, although he tries to blame it all on me, while he was at work and I wasn't with him. Then you quit and I think you're safe only for this to happen! You'll be the death of me Seeley Booth." She lifted his hand to her face and kissed it, then wiped tears from her face. I found that my own eyes were welling up. "What would I do if I ever lost you Booth. You mean too much to me. It really isn't healthy. I mean I really shouldn't have this psychological dependence on you. Its detrimental to my well being. And yes its been nearly forty years but I still wonder about the time when I tried to keep you out. Out of my professional life then my personal life, out of my head and out of my heart." She then let all the tears fall. Sobbing into dads shoulder. I'd never seen my mother cry before… not that I could remember anyway. "I told you before that that love was just a chemical reaction but I know now that I was wrong. No chemical reaction could be stronger now then it ever was…" at that point I turned on my heel and headed back to the canteen, for a second cup of coffee. Knowing that I really wasn't meant to hear any of what she was saying.

I sat and while I was sitting I realised that I'd never heard my mother talk to my father like that before. He was always saying that he loved her but she never did. Not in front of us anyway. But it wasn't even a question if she loved him or not, because you just knew that she did. She didn't have to say it. I think that's why what she'd said had struck me so much. I really had, had no idea how much they really loved each other, how strong her feelings really were. And the realisation had made me think, I really didn't have that with Ethan. Sure there was an attraction between us I mean he'd hot! But I didn't have that urgency and need for him that my parents have… or does that grow over time.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked. I looked up to find Angela looking down at me. I

"Hey Angie." I smiled. She sat down I had always awed at the way she moved. She seemed to have this eerie grace about her.

"How are you Angel? You look wrecked." She asked

"I'm fine. Just a little tired but you get used to that after med school." I laughed.

"So Aaron tells me your hunk of hotness called in earlier." I just nodded. "How is that going?"

"Good I think. I mean… no good."

"The sparks gone right?" She said simply. She always knows!  
"I don't know I mean he's gorgeous! And he's kind and has grown up so much for me but I just…"  
"Want what you're parents have."

"How do you do that!!"  
"What?"  
"Read my mind and then make better sense of it then I can."  
"It's a gift darling. You're a lot easier to read then your mother let me tell you. She rarely had a clue what was really happening. At least you have half a clue." We both laughed.

"They love each other so much…"  
"Darling I'm not going to lie what your parents have is rare. I mean I love jack with all my heart but it's nothing compared to what Booth and Bren feel. That's going to be hard to find. Especially with your genes." She smiled.

"What do you mean."  
"Well you're Brennans daughter you're basically programmed to be oblivious to what's staring you in the face" I stopped for a second and saw that Angela was looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Aaron walking in the door. _What's staring me in the… _

"Your Dad's awake!" he said and I forgot everything else.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're still here." I smiled opening the door.

"I think so. Unless this is that dream again." Dad looked at mom. "How's the lab?"

"Still a scientific facility." She grinned. I knew it was one of their private jokes.

"Good." He smiled and took her hand. "Sonny you need to get home and get some sleep!" he said.

"Nah I'm grand." I shrugged.

"Maddison Joyce Booth, I may be in a hospital bed but I am still your father. Now go home!"

"Ok Daddy." I said kissing his cheek lightly, then hugging mom. "I'll be back in the morning."

I arrived home to find my front door unlocked. I dropped my bag outside and slowly opened the door. Who ever was inside was in my kitchen so I slowly made my way across the apartment. I'd never owned a gun but I was trained in martial arts.

"It's just me Madds." Came Aarons voice from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked going back out for my bag "And how did you know it was me?"  
"I heard you humming coming up the hall" he laughed. "I'm just making lasagne."

"Am… why…" I said sitting up on the counter beside where he was working.

"Because you've had a hard few days and I know it's your favourite." I kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you." He shrugged.

"It's nothing. Now you go shower, this will be ready when you get out, we'll eat and then I have Ben and Jerry's in the freezer and 'Notting Hill' in the D.V.D. player."

"God you're just perfect!" I sighed and laughed.

"What can I say it's true." He shrugged. I jumped off the counter and headed into the bathroom.

`Once I'd showered and my belly was full I settled on the couch with my duvet.

"What Ben & Jerry's is it?" I called out to Aaron who was still in the kitchen.

"Baked Alaska… what else?" he laughed and threw a tub onto my lap. I licked my lips and ripped open the tub. "You want a spoon or are you eating it straight out of the carton?" he laughed. I rose an eyebrow and put out a hand. He handed me a spoon.

"will I start it?" he asked.

"Please. I snuggled down as far as I could into the duvet.

I was asleep before they got to the gardens.

I woke up the following morning alone on the couch, with a slight crick in my neck. The ice cream tub was gone and the tv was off. I tried to remember if I'd heard Aaron leave, but I couldn't. Besides the small ache in the back of my neck I felt really rested. Aaron had known exactly what would help me relax. I slowly unravelled myself from my oh-too-warm blanket and went into my bedroom to get dressed. I was about to open the door and head off to my parents when my phone rang.

"Hello"  
"Hey Madds." Ethan said down the phone.

"Hi."  
"Long time no talk."  
"I know sorry things have been so busy." I sighed.

"It's ok I completely understand." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"So what are you up to today."

"Heading over to Mom and Dad's. I have to change Dad's dressing."  
"So your not coming into work?"

"No not until next week at least."

"We'll have to organise a night out soon. Get you to relax a little." He half laughed.

"We should. I know I haven't been the most attentive of girlfriends."

"Madds. It's ok. I know how much your family means to you."

"Thank you Ethan." Then something hit me. "Ethan. What's my favourite food." He laughed.

"What?"

"What's my favourite food?" I repeated, only half realising how crazy I sounded.

"I dunno chocolate?"

"Movie?"

"Some stupid chick flick probably." He laughed again.

"Right…" I sighed.

"Why are you asking me this Maddy."

"No reason just wondering."

"ok…"  
"I have to go I should be at Dad's already." I said.

"oh alright. Well drop me a line and we'll meet up."

"Bye Ethan."

"Bye Maddison." I nearly shivered from the coldness of the conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey are you up for a movie night?" I asked Aaron down the phone.  
"I actually cant tonight Madds."

"Oh why got a hot date?" I laughed.

"Am…"

"Oh my God you do! Who is it?"  
"It's not a date.. it's a work thing."

"Oh right. Well enjoy." I smiled and picked at the rug on my couch. I really wasn't in the mood for a night alone. I could ring mom and dad but they would be at dinner. I could ring Ethan, but he was visiting his sister. I found it slightly strange that I had thought about Aaron and my parents before him. Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it not knowing who to expect.

"Mom hi!" I smiled at seeing my mother at the door. "Where's Dad."

"Don't worry he's with Hodgins he's safe." She laughed. " well that is if safe includes beer, roaring at the men playing sports on the television and some sort of unhealthy food." She shrugged. I just smiled.

"Have you had dinner I was about to call in some Tai."  
"I've already eaten thank you." she took off her jacket and we went into the living room.

"So what's up mom." I asked as we sat down once I'd hung up the phone.

"I wanted to talk to you. we haven't had a moment alone in weeks." I smiled.

"I know dad has been rather attention drawing at the moment."

"Will he be ok Madds? He's fit and strong but he's not as young as he was the last time." she asked.

"Oh Mom is that what this is about. He'd doing great, his recovery has been swift. He'll be back to normal in another few weeks." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess. I just thought I'd lose him. I've never told you this but Booth had to fake his own death once. Before we were ever together and it nearly killed me."  
"I'm sorry mom." I said not knowing what to think. I cant imagine having to think dad was dead.

"It's ok he came back obviously. but I don't think I'll be able to cope with that again."

"He's going to be fine mom." I said taking her hand.  
"Thank you Maddison. You know I was adamant I'd never be so dependant on someone but you cant help it. Love just happens." She shrugged.

"Mom I've tried talking to Dad and Angela about this but maybe you can help." I started.  
"How did you know Daddy was the one."

"He said you'd ask this." She smiled. "Darling I just woke up one morning and it was all different. Every thing was different." That was about two years before anything happened. Around Christmas actually…" she laughed.  
"But why did it take so long?"  
"Because no matter what Angela has told you your father was a tad slow on the uptake." I laughed. I'd missed this side of my mother, I hadn't seen it since I'd lived at home.

"So why are you asking."

"Well I was just thinking about me and Ethan…"

"Ethan is not your one." she said simply.

"How do you know…"

"Because I know who is. I've known for years."

"Don't say what I think you're going to say." I said standing up.

"I don't need to you already know. You've already woken up."

"But he's my best friend mom"  
"And he's loved you for years."

"But he's my best friend mom." I repeated.

"hey look at me and Booth." she smiled.  
"You are the last person I'd expect to be saying this. I cant believe it."

"You know that thing your dad says about denial and the river in Cairo well that's what I want to say but I cant quite remember how to word it." I smiled.

"I know what you mean mom it's ok… but that doesn't mean your right."

"Let's just watch 'Notting Hill'" she smiled and pulled me back down to the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

Mom had stayed for a few hours and it had be just like when I was small. We'd sat on the couch and she'd stroked my hair while we watched movies. I'd missed those nights.

"I better get back to your father darling." She smiled.  
"Yeah ok Mom. We should do this again sometime." She left and I headed off to bed.

* * *

I locked up my apartment the following morning and went up to Aarons apartment for the usual Sunday breakfast. I let myself in and started setting everything up.

"Come on Aaron get up before the bagels get cold!" I called out. I heard his bedroom door open and turned to say good morning only to find Daley standing there in only a long shirt.

"Hey Dr Booth… am Aarons in the bathroom…" she started.  
"Oh right sorry… I" I stuttered and then the bathroom door opened and Aaron walked out only in boxers  
"What did you say Da… Maddison hey." He said. I tried to smile but I'm pretty sure I looked like I was in pain. Or at least immense shock.

"Hi. Sorry I should have knocked…" I muttered.

"But… But you never knock."

"But I should… I should have today." And I once again attempted a smile. "I better go I have to meet Callum." I backed towards the door.

"I thought you brought breakfast?" Daley said.

"Yeah enjoy, I actually completely forgot about this thing with Carmine…" I shrugged reaching for the handle.

"I thought you said Callum." Daley spoke again. _God was she always this annoying._ I thought.

"That's what I meant they're twins I get them mixed up." I shook my head and opened the door. "Bye." I ducked out as fast as I could. _Why is my heart beating so fast. why do I feel like screaming. _

"Maddy!" I turned to find Aaron out in his hall.

"I have to go Aaron have a good day." I ran down the stairs. I went into my apartment and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my phone and rang Callum.

"Skate?"

* * *

Callum doesn't do feelings. We skate and that's it. He doesn't need to talk. Therefore he was the perfect person to spend my evening with.

"Hey Madds slow down you'll go through the ice!" he laughed.

"You know that's not possible Cal." I sighed and skated another ring around him.

"Could be at the speed your going at." He pulled me to a stop. "What's wrong are you still worried about dad?" I laughed. So much for not talking.

"No I'm not Dad's fine. better then fine actually."

"Then what is it?"

"You sure your not Carmine."

"Positive."

"But you don't do the whole feelings thing. We skate." I said. He shrugged.

"I'm growing up as a person." He smiled. I looked up at him.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is she." I repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"She's an F.B.I. agent from California. I met her on a consult…"

"Hmm an F.B.I agent and a forensic anthropologist where have I heard that before." I smiled. "This is great Cal I'm so happy for you" I smiled. "And you know Angie is going to have a field day with this. The non believer has fallen in love." He smiled.

"Go on make your jokes." He nodded.  
"Do Park and Car know?" I asked.

"Car guessed the second he saw me."

"I'm happy for you Cal… now lets race already!"

* * *

I thought about why this Aaron and Daley thing was bugging me. And I think I figured it out, Aaron hasn't had a proper girlfriend since high school. In fact I don't think I've ever seen him with a girl. And I was just so used to having him all to myself. And that's what's wrong! I didn't like the thought of Daley spending time with him. Nothing more nothing less. God if I have it figured out shouldn't I feel better. _Ok I have to put my energies into something else_. So I arranged an evening out with Ethan… Yes I'll concentrate on my boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry I've been stressing out lately. I mean I haven't seen you in a week." I said as we walked into the restaurant that night.  
"Hey it's ok. I know how important your family is to you. besides a stayed for two nights last week." He winked and I smiled.

"Thanks I'm glad you understand." We sat down at a table and ordered out food. The evening passed in our usual way. with talk based mostly on work and the people we work with. Until he stopped and reached across the table for my hand.

"Maddy we need to talk. I've seen the toll these last few weeks have had on you and I was thinking maybe we should cool things down a bit." Ethan said. I smiled. _Great… _

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked. still, for some reason, smiling.

"No. not exactly. I mean we could still have fun. Like we used to…" he shrugged. I dropped his hand.

"I don't think so Ethan. If what happened dad thought me anything its that I need to grow up. and I don't think having fun constitutes growing up." I lifted my purse and put down what a thought was half the bill. "Thanks Ethan. I had great night. See you at work in the morning." I grinned, turned and walked out of the restaurant. My father would have been proud. Mom would have said I should have broken his wrist.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the following morning and pulled myself together for work. No-nonsense suit, take no shit pink blouse, high ponytail, perfect makeup and large coffee. I was more then ready for what was bound to be a shitty day.

There was a pile of files waiting on my desk when I got in and I gladly settled into them. Around one o clock there was a knock on my door.

"Hey where were you this morning?" Aaron asked opening the door.

"I came in early. Sorry." I reached under my desk for my bag.

"You… you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked. God could he make it anymore awkward.

"Can't sorry I have a lunch. It's a work thing." I stood up. _That was spiteful Maddison._ I scolded myself, and walked past him. "Bye Aaron."

And now I was driving down the road with nowhere to go for lunch. I text Callum for another skate but he couldn't meet up til tonight. So I decided to head for home.

* * *

Mom was out at work so I presumed the football would be blaring, loud music would be on and junk food would be all around. I smiled and slammed the door putting on my best Dr Temperance Brennan voice I said.

"I'm home." And as expected I then heard a flurry of volume being muted and wrappers being stuffed under the couch.

"You're early Bones." He called out. I couldn't help but laugh  
"Hey Daddy."

"Sonny I could kill you!" he laughed. "I spilled my pie."

"I'm gonna guess Mom's at work." I smiled. he nodded. "So how you feeling?"

"Great. Never better."

"Headaches?"

"Only from your mother." We both laughed.

"Seriously though Dad."

"Slight. They're less frequent."

"Good."

"So what's wrong?"

"nothing" I shrugged

"you can't lie to me Sonny. You're wearing pink. Both you and your mother only wear pink when your pissed."

"It's over with Ethan."

"Oh I'm sorry Sonny."  
"It's ok really. I'm not surprised."

"So what else is wrong."

"Nothing." He sighed. "Alright. Yesterday morning I walked in on Aaron and the midwife from out clinic." He just looked at me so I continued. "She's twenty two!"

"What's wrong with that? Is he not allowed see people?" dad asked.

"What of course he is! It's just that… she's just a baby! Called Daley with blonde hair and blue eyes and big…"

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THE REST!" Dad cut me short. I don't know where that rant came from it just burst out.

"I'm sorry. It's just shaken me a bit."

"I can see that."

"He didn't tell me. We tell each other everything!"

"Maybe he just didn't get a chance."

"You know what dad, I really don't feel like talking about it."  
"Ok Sonny. Come on let's throw on the pizza Jack smuggled me in." he smiled.

* * *

"Hey where is everyone?" I asked walking into the rink.

"I asked Jackie to close down early. I thought you might need the extra space." Callum laughed.

"thanks Cal." I grinned.

"Oh I did ask one or two people to join us." He said.

"Only if that's ok though" came another voice from behind me. I turned to find Carmine and Parker standing at the door.

"How did you get away!" I smiled.

"I'm not president yet." Parker shrugged.

"I have a press release here in the morning." Carmine smiled. I ran over to them.

"God I missed you guys."

"Hey are we skating or not" Callum called out. Carmine kicked off his shoes.

"Depends you think the old man can take it?" he laughed.

"Hey I've skated more then you the last few years." Parker huffed.

"Sure whatever Park." I laughed.

"Hey as if you can talk, who's turning thirty next week again?" He asked. I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh don't mention it!" I whined.

"Doesn't matter. Pops here is still fourty-five" Callum laughed. I threw on my own skates and legged it onto the ice.

"Oh now yer all dead!" Park laughed and we got as far across the ice as we could.


	21. Chapter 21

_Uh go away! _I thought when I heard the ringing of my phone. It was so warm in my bed and I didn't have to be up for work for another hour, I was scheduling my appointments for later in the mornings now to give myself more time in bed as I hadn't been feeling the best all week. Mia says it's to give me an excuse to not go into work with Aaron. But that's just ridiculous. I turned my head slowly on the pillow and reached out towards the bedside table and groped around for the telephone.

"Hello…" I said sleepily.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sonny. Happy Birthday to you" Dad sang down the phone. I groaned and sat up in bed.

"Sh dad they're hear you!" I whispered.

"Who?"  
"The grey hairs waiting to jump out of my head." I sighed.

"Sonny how many times have I to tell you you're not old."

"As many times as you want daddy cause I can't hear you."

"Happy Birthday Darling." Mom said obviously after taking the phone from Dad.

"Thanks mom."  
"And just so you know I know how you feel. I thought thirty was the end of my life as well but just remember I hadn't even met your father when I was thirty. Your life's only starting Maddison." I smiled. Mom could get it totally wrong sometimes but when she got it right she hit the nail on the head.

"Thanks mom."

"Ok you're on speaker now Sonny. Are you coming over for dinner this evening?" Dad was back.

"Yes Dad. I'll be there. just don't make to much of a fuss ok!"

"Do we ever." Mom said, I could almost see her smiling.

"I better go to work. I'll see you later." I waited for the choruses of goodbye then hung up. I got myself up and dressed myself. On walking out to the kitchen I saw a card on the counter. It was covered in balloons and teddy bears I picked it up and smiled unknowns to myself.

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**I know you'll kill me for saying that**_

_**But hey I didn't get a card with 30 on it**_

_**Give me some credit.**_

_**We need to talk.**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Aaron**_

_**P.s. there's a peace offering in the freezer.**_

_**And I'll give you your proper present later.**_

I put down the card and slowly walked over to the freezer. Pulling the door open I was greeted by six tubs of Ben & Jerry's Baked Alaska. I shut the door still smiling and grabbing my keys headed to work.

* * *

I was working away quietly in my office planning on working through lunch when the door burst open and in walked all the staff of my clinic. Carrying a large cake between them. And for the second time in five hours that dreaded song was sung.

"Guys I'm going to have to fire you all you know that yeah?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but it's so worth it." Rita laughed. I got up and blew out the candle in the middle of the cake. We all sat around my office for lunch and stuffed our selves silly with cake. It was all going great until I felt my stomach cramp, I ran for the bathroom and emptied what felt like three days worth of food from my stomach. I washed my mouth out and headed back to the office.

"Hey what was that?" Aaron asked when I walked back in.

"I think I ate too much sorry." I smiled at everyone.

"Ok well we better get back to work. Happy Birthday Maddy." Pierce smiled. Mia kissed me on the head and Rita hugged me. Ethan smiled at me and Daley didn't even look me in the eye. Aaron went to walk out and I decided to stop what I knew was a rather petty act on my side, although I'd never admit that to anyone else.

"Thanks for the card." I said.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"You coming to mom and dad this evening. I know they've invited you. along with everyone else."

"Yeah I'm going. You want a lift?"  
"Nah I'm good. see you there." he nodded and left.

* * *

I had been sitting in our living room at home playing with my nieces and chatting to family for the past few hours and I still had that nauseated feeling in my stomach. Everyone was here. And I mean everyone! Angela, Jackie, Cammie, Zach and Sweets. The evening was a flurry of birthday presents, food, music and chatter. It was like the parties I'd had when I was younger. Except I had something tugging at me in the back of my mind and after some simple math the feeling just got worse. As the night died down I slipped into the kitchen to breath.

"Maddy we need to talk." Aaron had followed me in.

"I can't do this right now Aaron I need to go home."  
"Madds you've been avoiding me all week and I want to talk."

"I told you I have to go home!" then the sick feeling washed over me again and I ended up vomiting into the kitchen sink. Aaron held my hair.

"Maddison what's wrong." He asked softly.

"I think I'm pregnant." I whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

I sat curled up on the couch with my favorite blanket wrapped around me, and an empty tub of cookie dough on the floor. Aaron had left an hour ago and was due back any minute. I thought back to when he'd dropped me home.

"_**Sit there and wrap the blanket around yourself. I'll going to the pharmacy and I'll be**_

_**Back as soon as I can. What's your poison tonight?" He asked as I settled into the **_

_**Couch.**_

"_**Cookie." I smiled. **_

"_**Coming up." he went to the fridge and arrived back with one of my birthday tubs and**_

_**A large spoon. "Stay here. Don't stress and get chip faced" he grinned and kissed**_

_**My forehead. I smiled and he left. **_

He was being so nice. After I'd been such a cow to him all week. The door opened and I looked up at him. My best friend had gone to the pharmacy for me and bought five different pregnancy tests. That says something right?

* * *

"Five of five." I said opening the bathroom door.

"All negative!" Aaron smiled.

"All negative." I grinned back. He hugged me.

"I've missed you Madds."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He nodded and let me go. We walked back to the couch and sat down.

"I'm confused." I said. "What made me sick today. I mean I've feeling awful all week and I missed my last… you know."

"ok stop." He gestured. "Ok lets clear this up. maybe you just had the flu those were the symptoms you had it could have just been the flu. The… thing could just be stress related because of everything with your dad and m… and other things. And… oh god I think I know why you were sick." He stood up and took out his phone. "Hey Mia it's Aaron just a quick question. What was in that birthday cake?" I looked up at him. "OK thanks a million Mia see you in the morning." He hung up. "Problem sorted!"

"Still confused." I tried to smile.

"Almonds." He said simply.

"Huh."

"There was almond paste on the cake. You my dear friend are highly allergic to almonds." He sat back down. "that's why you got sick." I laughed.

"Simple as that?" I sighed.

"Simple as that." He nodded.

"Panic over." I felt tears in my eyes.

"Panic over." He laughed.

"God I'm so stupid. I'm a doctor I should have known."

"You know what, I think you subconsciously dreamt this up as a way to get back talking to me." He smiled.

"You keep telling yourself that." I pushed his shoulder. He pulled me into a hug,

"You know I'm always here for you yeah."  
"I know." I nodded.

"And Daley. Daley was just…" he shrugged. "Daley was my Et..."

He was stopped by a knock on the door. I slowly got up and opened the door to find my brother standing there.

"Cal what's wrong?"

"you left before I got to ask you something I need your help. I need you to help me pick out a ring." He smiled. "I'm getting married!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my god Callum! That's fantastic!" I smiled and hugged my brother. "Come in come in!"

"Have you been crying Madds?"

"What no. laughing. Aarons here." I shrugged and wiped my eyes. We walked into the living room to find Aaron cleaning up the living room. "Hey my living rooms a mess and I like it that way!" I huffed and put a hand on my hip.

"if you get rats the chances are I'll get them too. I ain't taking that chance." He grinned.

"Hey Aaron." Callum smiled.

"Callum hey." He smiled. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Is there a problem with me visiting my sister when ever I want? I should be asking you that question I think. A strange man in my sister's home in the middle of the night!" he smiled

"Callum made a joke? What's up?" he sat back down on the couch.

"Callum came to ask me to go ring shopping with him." I smiled. Aarons face fell.

"Huh?"

"Callum's getting married" I jumped up and down. But then paused. "Hang on we've never met her. I don't even know her name!" he laughed.

"It's Peyton. Peyton Conlon. I haven't introduced her to the family yet because well all together we're a bit terrifying!" I nodded in agreement. "I mean she's dying to meet dad he's like a hero to her but…"  
"You thought you'd make sure she's stuck before she actually meets the family." Aaron laughed I turned and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey don't talk about my family like that! You've stuck us out long enough!"

"Hey I'd no choice! I was trapped in by birth… or adoption what ever." He shrugged. I threw him an evil eye and turned back to my brother.

"So when are we going shopping?" I smiled.

"Am well you're off tomorrow right?" he shrugged.

"yeah! We can go first thing in the morning." I grinned. "You can stay here tonight if you want. The guestrooms clean."

"Oh no your grand. I interrupted your night. I'll head."

"No, no stay!" I said. "We need as much time as we can get tomorrow! You don't mind do you Aaron?" I turned to him. He coughed.

"No of course not" he smiled. I wasn't sure what I saw in his face.

"Maybe you could come with us Aaron, keep my sister in check." Callum laughed.

"Yeah ok." He nodded and picked up his shoes. "I'll head so and see you in the morning." He smiled. I walked him to the door. "Happy Birthday Madds." He hugged me again and opened the door.

"Aaron what were you saying there before Cal turned up."

"oh it doesn't matter." He shrugged and started off down the hall. "See you in the morning"

"Bye"

"Hey Madds you sure you don't mind me staying here."

"No of course not! Now come on I think I have some old sweats that were Aarons around here somewhere."

"I'm going to ignore that" he smiled.

* * *

"Oh Callum what about this one?"

"Wow that squeal could rival moms!" Aaron laughed.

"Maddy that's the exact same as the last one we saw."

"No it's not. The cuts all different." I shook my head. "Men!" but I heard them behind me muttering.

"I'm not mad it's the exact same right?" Callum asked.

"Yeah I think so. Women eh!" Aaron shrugged.

"Come on guys we've so much more to look at." I linked arms with the two of them and dragged them to the next shop window.

* * *

"Thanks Maddison." Callum squeezed my hand.

"No hassle Cal. 'sides I've always had better taste then you." he gripped the small blue box tightly. The ring we'd finally decided on was perfect. Simple silver, the ring every girl secretly dreams about. The diamond was a bit bigger then I'd ever pick out, but its what Callum wanted. "Ring me after you do it! I want to know exactly what she says!" Callum laughed.

"I will." He nodded and left the apartment. Aaron hadn't come back to mine after the shopping trip. Angela had called and asked him to come over. All day though I'd had the feeling he was trying to talk to me.

* * *

"Aaron you up?" I said opening the door.

"Yeah come on in." he was up, dressed and on the phone. "Hey sorry can you close that suitcase for me?" he pointed to a bag on the couch. I nodded and zipped it up. "hi yeah thanks that's great eleven thirty. Brilliant. Thank you." he hung up.

"What's happening?" I asked. he stopped and looked at me.

"You know that call I got from mom last night?" I nodded. "Well she had gotten a call from this agency and well… it's my mother."  
"Yeah you already mentioned Angie." I shrugged.

"No my real mother." He whispered.

"Your… your real mother."

"Yes. She's found me."

"Found you…" I was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah. She's in England. She… well she's sick and wanted to meet me before she… you know dies."  
"So you heading off to England." He nodded. "Just like that?"

"Well yeah."

"Aaron what do you mean she wants to meet you? Angie and Jack didn't adopt you until you were twelve."

"I was in foster care since I was four months old." He sat down on the couch. "I have no memory of her. she gave me up."

"So you're running off to England. To meet her."  
"She's dying Madds. I have to." I smiled and nodded.

"It's ok I get it. You have to meet her."

"Exactly"

"How's Angie about all this?"

"She's ok/she knows she'll always be my real mother."  
"You need a lift to the airport."  
"Please."

"You better get back soon."  
"I'll be gone a month tops. I promise." I picked up his suitcase

"You better be. I'm going to need help organizing an engagement party." He smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

"What do you mean I should have gone with him?" I asked. Mia put a hand on her hip.

"I thought you were smart! You should have gotten on the plane with him!"

"Why." I laughed and sat at my desk.

"Because he's going over to meet his birth mother! This is obviously going to have huge emotional effects on him. You should be there to be his shoulder to cry on! His support and then he'll look up and realise…" she stopped. "never mind you just should have gone!"

"Someone has to mind the practise and I already missed enough time with dad." I shrugged. Besides he'll be back soon enough." Mia shook her head and headed to the door.

"As I said I though you were smart." She sighed and left.

* * *

"Hey Angie it's me let me up." I said into the box at the gate of the Hodgins' house.

"Hey Angel. Come on in." she replied. And the gated immediately opened. I drove up and walked straight in the front door.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, miss Booth." Hodgins smiled as I joined them in the living room.

"I just thought I'd call in."

"You're checking up on us. Let me tell you right now we're fine" Angela smiled.

"I know that I'm not checking up" I smiled and sat down.

"Aaron just rang. He said he won't be calling for the rest of the trip though. He's just landed and he's decided that he's taking the away to clear his head. Or something." Jack said. Then turned to Angela. "I always thought he'd picked up way too much from you." She laughed.

"He's a free spirit leave him alone." She smiled.

"He's not going to call at all?" I asked.

"Apparently not." Hodgins said.

"I'm sure it's nothing too big. He's just been stressed lately. We'll give him this break and then we'll make him cop on" Angela smiled.

I laughed and sat down with them for a few hours.

* * *

"Hey you're early!" Callum said opening the door to greet me.

"I know sorry my last appointment cancelled so I'm running ahead of time. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Dinner will be another while thought."

"That's grand. So are you going to ask me in or what!" I smiled.

"Hang on a sec! I want you to promise me you'll be on your best behaviour. I don't want you trying to scare her away."

"Cal. I cant wait to meet her. And I promise to behave" I nodded. He sighed.

"Ok thanks Madds. Be nice!" he gestured for me to walk in.

"I always am." I grinned and batted my eyes.

"Feck Car you're the one who deserves an Oscar!" he laughed and led me into his living room.

"Peyton this is my sister Maddison." A tall woman got up from the couch.

"Hey" I waved. She was stunning. Long dark hair, tanned skin and deep green eyes. To use Callum's expression feck F.B.I Agent she was more like a model!

"Hi it's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much." She put out a hand. I looked at it.

"Girl you're a Booth now And We hug. Or guy hug but that's another story" I smiled and hugged her. We all sat down.

"Wow you look just like your mother." She said.

"Ha. Thanks but I wish." I smiled.

"no seriously."  
"She's funny Cal. I like her." He laughed. "My big brother warned me not to scare you so I apologise if I do."

"Oh God I need a drink." Cal sighed and left the room. We both laughed.

"You seen great. How'd you end up with the genius."

"We were forced together. My field office needed a liaison. I got transferred. We'd worked together in California before that and I'd hated him! He didn't even remember my name." I smiled at the familiarity of the story.

I started for four hours chatting, laughing, joking. She was lovely and I'd never seen Callum so happy. We'd even planned an engagement party for two weeks time. After she'd met out parents.

* * *

I got home late that night to find the light on my answering machine blinking. Four new messages. I smile thinking for a moment Aaron had rang. And I hit the button.

"'Hey Maddison, it's Rita. Just letting you know your nine o clock tomorrow morning cancelled. She's stuck in New York. See you in the morning.'"

"'Maddison, it's mom. You're father and I heard you met Callum's fiancée tonight. Ring me tomorrow and give me the 311' 'it's 411 Bones.'" I laughed at my father's interruption. "What ever. I still don't really know what that means. Just ring us darling. I cant wait to hear what she's like. Bye darling."

"Hey it's Pierce. I just wanted to thank you for the anniversary present you and Aaron sent. Trust me a weekend away is well needed. Thanks a mill Madds. And thank Aaron for me." I remember the night myself and Aaron had spent fighting over where to send Pierce and his wife. Then the final message played.

"hey Mads its Park. Give me a buzz back as soon as you get this. Don't worry about the time. I'm pulling an all nighter." I hit redial.

"Hey Park what's up?"

"Madds. Thanks for getting back to me."

"Hey if your country calls you answer." I laughed.

"Good to know."

"So what's up? What are you picking on your little sister for now?"

"Kathy and I have to go to New York for a day or two and I physically haven't time to get prospective nannies screened. I don't want to ask Dad and Dr Bones cause they've had enough stress recently. Would you mind looking after the kids for a few days?"

"Of course not! When are you going?"  
"In the morning."

"Oh."

"That a problem?"

"No it's just that they'll have to come to the clinic with me for a few hours is that ok?"

"Of course. They've no school at the moment so it's all good."

"Great."  
"Thanks a mill Madds. I owe you."

"How many times have I heard that." I laughed.

"Perks of having a baby sister."

"What ever. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled and hung up. Heading to bed I sighed softly to myself, disappointed that Aaron hadn't even left a message.


	25. Chapter 25

I fell down on my bed exhausted. A week I'd had the kids. And I was beyond shattered. Don't get me wrong my niece and nephew are amazing! They just take a lot out you. Everyone in the clinic loved them! They were filing with Rita and playing with those blot pictures in Pierces office. My guestroom was a tip from them, but it could wait till tomorrow. The phone rang and I tried to ignore it. But the ringing just seemed to get louder and louder. So groaning I leaned over and grabbed it.

"Hello." I muttered.

"Madds?"

"Hey Cal." I said trying to sit up.

"It's Carmine. What's up you never get us wrong?"

"Sorry I'm wrecked. I had Charlie and Jane for the last week."

"Ouch what you do to deserve that?" he laughed.

"Shut up they're good kids!"

"I know. But not after a week. They have the energy of ten children."

"True. But they're good kids."

"I know. Parks lucky."

"So what's up?"

"I want to ask Cal something. But I wanted to run it by you first."

"k. shoot." I got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Since I was up I might as get a cup of coffee.

"I want to have a double wedding. But I don't know if he'd want it…"

"What you mean! That's a fantastic idea!"

"You think."

"Of course! I mean you two have shared everything."

"Exactly. We've shared everything. He probably wants this to be his."

"Car, he loves you! You should at least ask him."

"I don't know Madds. I mean along with me comes all the press crap. And you know Lumie he doesn't like too much attention." I laughed at his nickname for his twin.

"It wont hurt to ask Car."

"I suppose."

"He'll be having it low key anyway so we could keep yours secret." I said.

"Ok. Thanks Madds. Now put down the coffee and head to bed!" I looked at the cup in my hand.

"That's creepy."

"Maddison youre basically mom. Coffee is a given."

"Love you."

"Love you to. Night." Dumping the coffee down the sink I headed back to bed.

* * *

"So mom you like her." I said looking over my glass of wine.

"I do. I really do." Mom nodded looking out the patio door towards Peyton.

"Can you believe we've only known her a month."

"You your father didn't even feel the need to do a background check. Doesn't that say enough." She smiled.

"Ya. She's great. We're getting on great." I nodded. And it was true Peyton and I had really hit it off. More so then me and Kathy ever did. Not that I don't like her. And Louisa had always been more of an older sister to me then anything else. But with Peyton. It just clicked. Heck she'd even asked me to be a bridesmaid, not that it really mattered since I was already one of Kathys. It was going to be the wedding of the year. Callum and Carmine Booth in a double wedding. Two of Washington's most eligible bachelors were getting married. Together. Dad thought it was gas. The boys had done everything together. They chose to share a room right up until collage. Then they got an apartment together during collage. And now they were getting married together. The patio door opened and dad walked in.

"Are you two just going to stand here watching us all day?" he asked.

"Well if I hadn't been I wouldn't have seen you horsing around with Charlie!" Mom said.

"Daddy you know you have to take it easy." I said pointing a finger at him.

"It's been over two months." He started.

"It doesn't matter Booth. You're not as young as the last time." Mom put a hand on her hip. Dad walked over and wrapped two arms around her waist.

"Ok Bones I'm sorry. I'll calm down." He smiled and kissed. Her. Pulling back he looked down at her.

"Don't use your charm smile on me!" she said.

"I'm going to tell you for the thousand time in what forty year. It's a sign of respect."

"You can't possibly know how many times you've said that over the yea…" he cut her off with another kiss.

"Stop talking Bones and come out and enjoy your sons engagement party." He said. She nodded and took his hand. Just as dad opened the door the front door bell rang. I put my glass down.

"I'll get it." I smiled and ran out to the door. Pulling it open I found Aaron leaning on the door frame.

"Ronnie!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"hey? It's been five weeks and all I get is a hey." I put a hand on my hip.

"We need to talk." He said and he walked back the front garden. So I followed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Aaron what's wrong." I sat on a garden bench. He paced back and forwards in front of me.

"I…" he started.

"Aaron It's me! You can talk to me."

"Ok…"

"Aaron come on…" he turned to face me.

"Stop. Let me talk. Please. It may take a while but just let me talk. You're a Brennan/Booth and I know that if I don't stop you know I'll never get this out." I nodded.

"Ok…" he sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't call from London. There's so much going on at the moment and I took the opportunity to sort it all out. That's firstly why I didn't call. Now I met my mother…" he smiled. "my biological mother or whatever. She was very sick. As in on her last legs. She died three weeks after I got there. But it was ok. She was peaceful. She'd wanted to talk to me before she… you know. She told me she couldn't have kept me. Loved me the way I deserved and that she was thrilled how things had turned out for me. I have a half brother and a half sister. They're in their twenties. She apologised Maddy and then she died." I took his hand. Not talking like he'd asked. "But it's ok. Angela is my mother. This woman just needed to see me before she died. I helped her. All she wanted was to know where I got in life and to let me know I had family here. I only stayed around the extra fortnight to finish clearing my head. And to get to know my… siblings. God that still sounds weird." We both laughed. He stopped.

"I…"

"Ah no talking!" I smiled. "I'm clear. And I've finally decided I need to tell you something." He stood back up. "Maddy I… I'm…" I stood up.

"Don't!" I said knowing exactly what he was about to say. I saw his face fall.

"What."

"Don't ruin us. Everyone's been telling me all year that… this will happen. But I'm just terrified it'll ruin us." I said looking towards the ground. "We're best friends. There's a line. We can't. I can't" I shook my head. Looking up he was right in front of me.

"Well I can." He reached forward and took my face in his hand and kissed me. That was all it took and I was gone. He pulled back and lent his forehead against mine. "is there still a line." He whispered.

"What's a line?" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked back into the house with a secret smile on my face. We weren't telling anyone. It was early days and Aaron was as afraid of Angela meddling as I was of Angela making my mother meddle. Besides the boys were getting married in two months and that was all that mattered. As we reached the kitchen I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it. My smile grew wider.

"Look who's home everyone!" I called out. The entire party turned to look.

"Aaron!" Dad smiled.

"Hey baby." Angela grinned and walked up to us. She took his face in her hands. "How'd you get lipstick on you? Did you leave some poor girl heartbroken in London?" she laughed. I could feel myself blush.

"Ah mom come on." He muttered.

"Aaron come on you haven't met Peyton yet." I grabbed his hand and pulled him away before anything happened.

* * *

I picked up another dress. Then another. Then another. Throwing all three back down on my bed I sighed. Why was this so hard! With Ethan I'd cared what I wore but not that much. And now I was freaking out. It was our first date. Aaron and my first date. God the world was gone crazy. Aaron and I were going out on a date. As in dinner, candles, fancy clothes, good night kiss. I smiled at the thought. Mom and Dad were right. When you find the one you just know. Looking over the dresses I sighed again. Picking up the phone I dialled a now familiar number.

"Pey, I need help. First date tonight. Which dress." I said simply when she picked up.

"Green. The emerald one not the pale one. Looks hot." She replied.

"Great thanks." I fished that one out of the pile on my bed.

"So who is he?" she asked.

"Oh no one. Nothing special."

"Sure. You can tell me all about it in the morning. Enjoy." She hung up.

"Oh I will." I smiled.

* * *

I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Turning over I smiled at Aarons back. He always slept curled up hugging my big stuffed tiger. I ran I finger through that one extra long curl at the base of his scull. A month ago if I'd even thought I'd be doing this I'd have laughed. A month. It had been a month since he'd come back from England. A month since we'd… gotten together. God that sounds weird. We were together. Heck we were practically living together now. We spent five nights a week in my apartment and the other two at his.

"Would you leave my curls alone woman." He groaned.

"They're just too damn cute." I laughed. He rolled over and pinned me down.

"Are you laughing at me." I reached up and kissed his nose.

"Maybe." He rested his forehead against mine. I had never felt so insanely happy in my life. Everything was now perfect. And I'd tried to stop it. I'd been stupid enough to try and not let this happen.

The next thing that came out of my mouth totally shocked me.

"Wanna move in?" he lifted up a bit and tilted his head.

"Are you serious?"

"I think so." I nodded. He sat up and I followed. "Move in with me."

"But I live right upstairs." He shrugged.

"Ya but its all the way upstairs. And why bother paying rent on two places when mine is plenty big enough for both of us."

"You're serious." He repeated.

"Most definitely. I mean I know we've only been going out for a few weeks but…"

"But I've been in love with you for seventeen years." He smiled. I blushed and looked away from him. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. "I'd love to move in."

* * *

"Calling Maddison. Come in Maddison." I heard over the intercom and I immediately smiled.

"Aaron Jacob Conlon-Hodgins. What have I told you about messing with the interoffice-intercom."

"Hey I want to talk to my girlfriend and I needed to use the intercom thingie to do it."

"Thingies not a word"

"You just love to correct me don't you."

"It's always been a guilty pleasure I must admit."

"So we still on for tonight or are you cancelling on me?" I twisted the bracelet on my wrist, a two month anniversary present.

"No we're still on. Just don't forget we've a busy week ahead with the wedding."

"I know I know. But god can you believe it's been two months."

"Can you believe we've kept it secret."

"Oh we haven't Mia knows. I know she knows." I laughed.

"So what. Soon enough we'll tell everyone." I said.

"Ya. Soon."

"Now be a responsible partner at this clinic and stop messing with office equipment!"

"Yes sir." The line went silent.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh sorry…" he paused. I smiled wider. "Love you."

"Love you too Ronnie." As I said this it hit me just how natural that felt to say. How good it felt and how right it was.

* * *

"Leave your bow tie alone!" I hissed. We were walking down the aisle arm in arm.

"You tied it funny!" he whispered back.

"I did not! Just wait 'til we get out of the church and you can take it off." He smiled.

"Or you can take it off." I laughed softly.

"Not here!"

"Why do I have to behave? It's not my brothers' wedding." I hit him in the ribs lightly, and we continued on down the aisle after my brothers and their new wives.

Aaron lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the counter. The reception was at our house and we were in the back kitchen. He kissed down my shoulder as I undid that bloody bowtie. I felt his hand slide up my thigh and smiled. But then the door opened.

"Oh my God!" Dad's jaw dropped. He turned and fled the room.

"Oh no." I jumped off the counter and followed him. "DAD!" I called him and he turned around. He looked at me and I heard Aaron come out into the kitchen behind me. Dad shook his head.

"Sonny… you… you and Aaron?" I nodded slowly.

"To…today." I then shook my head.

"No about two months." Aaron said seeing I couldn't speak.

"We're living together Daddy."

"Liv… living together."

"Yes."

"And you couldn't tell us." He looked down at me and I felt like a small four year old girl. His baby girl.

"Not yet dad. This time is about Callum and Carmine. And we were afraid… this… Daddy this is right. And we don't want anything to mess it up."

"You think we'd mess it up. You know we've known you'd end up together since the first day you met! You honestly thought you're families would mess it up."

"Dad of course ye would! It seems to come with our family." I laughed.

"Booth. I love her. We just want to keep it between us for another bit." Aaron said stepping forward. Dad looked at us for a moment.

"I don't need to remind you Aaron I have connections." The three of us laughed. Then headed out for the speeches.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey I just want to thank everyone for reading Maddy Booth and for all your lovely reviews, I feel like the worst writer ever though cause I physically haven't time to reply to you! So I'm saying here just how sorry I am and I want you all to know that I really appreciate it! And I must admit that I had originally planned on ending the story once Maddy and Aaron got together but I've fallen to hard for Maddy lol. And I can't let her go yet. She'd actually become one of my best friends lol…that sounds kinda pathetic but I'm hoping you understand. I'm hoping you're all team Aaron! Or is anyone still team Ethan lol.

Thanks again.

Lots of Love

Grace (bonesmad)

I picked up the tie from the floor and put it into his drawer. I'd lived with Aaron during med school, but god it had been totally different. We hadn't shared a bed. Or bathroom, different wardrobe. I miss having my own wardrobe. I sat down and it hit me. That was the only thing I missed from before. The only thing wrong with my life right this second is that I had to move half of my shoes and dresses into the guest room.

"You ok?" I turned to find Aaron at the door with an apron on. I smiled.

"I miss my shoes." He rolled his eyes.

"they're only next door."

"I know." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Do you think they thing I've abandoned them." I laughed. He just shook his head. "The apron suits you."

"Why thank you." He did a twirl. "You think your dads ok. You know about us…"

"I think he'll be over it. I'm meeting him for lunch today. I think it was more the living together thing that shook him."

"Breakfast is ready when your done mourning your clothes' move." He turned and left.

* * *

"I just can't believe you wouldn't tell me. I mean you tell me everything." Dad said setting his coffee down on the table.

"We just decided to keep it between us Daddy. Sweets told me you and mom did the exact same thing!" Daddy put a hand up.

"He did what?!" he said.

"He told me that you kept you're relationship a secret from everyone else in case when everyone found out it would ruin everything."

"I'll kill him. That boy…

"Daddy he's fifty!"

"He looks about ten." I laughed and took my fathers hand.

"Please don't tell mom. Not for another while" I whispered.

"I wont baby. I wouldn't dream of it unless you were ok with it. This is your business, not mine. You're life. And I know you wouldn't keep this from me if you didn't think I was right." He smiled.

"How could I not know Daddy I mean Aaron and I have been best friends basically my entire life and I only know now."

"I spent the majority of my time with your mother for four years and it took a coma and a brain tumour for me to realise what was in front of me the whole time." I smiled.

"I've never been this happy Daddy. It's like things are so right. I feel like nothing can go wrong." I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. And I could tell Dad everything.

* * *

I closed the door of my filing cabinet with my hip and flicked through the files in my hand. There was a knock on my door and I turned to find Ethan at the door.

"Hey." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Good morning." He replied and walked into my office.

"You need a consult or something?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to ask if you're up for a drink tonight." He sat on the edge of my desk. I laughed.

"Am… why."

"I dunno I was just thinking… well hoping that you'd be up for a little fun." He shrugged.

"What about that blonde thing you took to lunch last week." I asked sitting in my chair.

"Oh Tammie… or was it Cammie. Eh that was just a lunch date." He smiled.

"What makes you think I want to go back to that. I told you I didn't want that."

"I dunno, I just thought you needed some space. Then we could go back…" I put down my files.

"Ethan. I told you what I want. I am not a booty call! I will never be. And just so you know I have someone. And he's ten times the man you will ever be. Now get out of my office. Or get out of my practise." I waved towards the door smiling. Watching as he walked out I saw Aaron leaning against the door frame of his office. He grinned at me and I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

I looked up at the clock again. I then felt Aaron's hand take mine. That was his way of telling me to calm down. We had decided to do it. Tell our families. Well really our family I guess. Everyone was here for Thanksgiving. Mom Dad, Parker, Louisa, Jane Charlie, Callum and Peyton, Carmine and Kathy, Angela and Jack, Sweets and Daisy, Cam, Michelle and James. And we were going to tell them all. We finally decided we were strong enough to take any meddling thrown our way. Five month and things were amazing. So we were just going to do it. Just before desert. Aaron was going to do it. I couldn't find the nerve. We all headed to the living room and sat down. Just as everyone got their tea and coffee Aaron stood up.

"Everybody. I have an announcement." He said and the entire room looked over. "You all know that five months ago I went to England to meet Myra Collins." I looked up at him wonder why he was starting with that. "And one of the things she wanted to leave me were her mothers engagement and wedding ring. Don't ask me why. She just said I was her first born and I should have them. But I couldn't take them. It wasn't right. I mean I don't even know her. So I gave them to my half brother, Daniel in case I haven't told you. I couldn't possibly take them. Besides I already had a set. My father gave me his mother's rings about five years ago. And I've kept them, in my office desk all these years." I looked down at Jack who was beaming. "thinking about what my dad had told me when he'd given them to me. Find the one. Be sure. Don't let her go. Oh and something about no glow in the dark crabs. It doesn't work." Jack laughed. Angela shook her head. "And my announcement is… well I've found her." I nearly dropped my glass of wine. "…and Dad I'm sure." He looked down at me. "Maddy hunnie. Will you marry me?" he dropped down to one knee. I stood up mouth open.

"WHAT!" Angela said. She had dropped her coffee cup.

"Maddison what's this about…" Mom asked. Sweets stood up

"I knew it!" he said! "Didn't I say it to you Daisy."

"Yes Lance you did."

"You said what?" Jack asked. I was still staring at Aaron who was looking up at me grinning from ear to ear. He tilted his head slightly. I could hear my parents and their friends buzzing around in the background. I couldn't make out any of their words. the rest of the world was all just a buzz.

"So?" he whispered.

"You're doing this here. Now?" he shrugged.

"Where better then the place we first met." I smiled.

"We've only been going out for five months…"

"It doesn't matter. Not with us. You now this is right. You've always known." We were still whispering.

"I love you." I said. I had never meant it more then at that second.

"Is that a yes?" for the first time his face showed a little doubt. I just nodded. He stood up. "We're engaged…" I nodded again.

"We're engaged." I repeated. He slipped a ring onto my finger, it was a small white gold band with the perfect round diamond attached. I was marrying my best friend. I was getting married!


	29. Chapter 29

"So?" I did a twirl. Peyton, Angela, Cam, Daisy and Mom, all gasped.

"It's perfect." Peyton smiled

"Bren doesn't it…" Angela asked

"Yes it's nearly exactly the same as mine." Mom nodded and I laughed.

"It is yours mom. I just got it tailored a bit. My chests bigger then yours." I stuck out my tongue.

"Thanks for pointing that out Maddison. But I'll have you know your father finds my chest perfectly…"

"AHH!" I covered my ears. "Sorry I said anything!" the whole room laughed at me. I turned for them to try and hide my blush and saw my self in the mirror. The dress was perfect. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My mother came up beside me and took my hand.

"It looks amazing." She nodded.

* * *

I bit my lip, and looked across the car at Aaron.

"Are you mad." I asked. He laughed

"Why would I be mad?"

"That's the third house I've said no to." I sighed and put my hand on my forehead.

"If it's not right it's not right." He shrugged.

"I want our house to be perfect." I said. He took my hand, while his over was still on the steering wheel.

"So do I. If your don't like it, it's not worth it."

"Thanks."

"Hey it took me long enough to convince you we need a house, instead of living in the apartment for the rest of our lives. I can wait 'til you find the perfect house." I looked at him.

"How do you put up with me."

"Years of practice." He rubbed his finger over my engagement ring. "Just a month left before you're stuck with me" I laughed.

"God things have changed so much in the last few months."

"I know just imagine this time last year you were Ethans booty call." I slapped him lightly. "Sorry I couldn't resist." I looked out the car window and it hit me.

"Aaron stop the car." I said sitting forward. "That's the house." I took his hand again. "That's our house.

* * *

"Maddy. I'm supposed to give you some words of wisdom or something tonight but I cant think of anything." Mom said sitting on the edge of my old bed. We were just back from the founding fathers. My bachelorette party. I was staying the night in my old family home. My last night before I got married. Aaron was staying in Hodgins' house with all the men. But I'd just wanted it to be me and Mom. It had taken her a while to come round to the fact that I'd kept it all a secret for so long. But when she got over that it was amazing how well she just got it. She understood without me having to say it, how it feels to have your emotions just change so rapidly. How to wake up one morning and have the person you trust most in the world suddenly become the only person you could ever imagine spending the rest of your life with. She got me.

"Mom it's ok." I smiled at her. As I scratched Tibby behind the ears I watched her. My mother was in my opinion the most beautiful woman in the world. And sixty-six she was still elegant and simply beautiful. With laughter lines instead of wrinkles, and only a few strands of grey in her otherwise natural hair. My mother is a marvel. If you knew about her childhood you'd wonder how she ever became the woman she did. Although the same could be said about my father. He was a wonder after the life he had.

"Darling. Maddison Joyce." Mom smiled. "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart Mom." She smiled. "I mean there was never a time that I could imagine life without him. But now I cant imagine not waking up to him in the morning. A day I don't kiss him is just…"

"The worst day." She finished for me.

"exactly." She moved up in the bed and hugged me.

"I know what you mean."

"I'm kinda scared Mom. But I still know this is right. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. The day before I married Booth Angela had to talk me out of getting on a flight to Guatemala. But I knew I loved him. You're starting a whole new chapter of your life. It's scary." I looked up at my mother. I couldn't believe that she had once been this cold person people tell me about. But I could readily believe that Dad had thawed her out. It was so weird thinking that my parents had a life before I knew them. I mean I just can't imagine a time when they weren't married. Despite all the stories Angela had told me over the years. I turned my attention back to Mom/

"I can't believe my daughters getting married tomorrow." She muttered. "You know sometimes I still can't believe I have a daughter. Never mind three kids." I smiled at her. "There was I time I could never ever imagine myself with kids. The whole family house thing. But Booth… Seeley changed all that." She brushed hair off my face. "And I think Aaron has changed you." I hugged her. "I love you Maddy. Never forget that!"

* * *

"Do I look ok daddy?" I said turning around. I saw him swallow. Tears welled up in his eyes, and I nearly cried myself.

"You look amazing Sonny" he said softly. Then he put out an arm for me. "Come on let's do this before I decided not to let you go." He smiled at me. "Baby Girl." He shook his head. I kissed his cheek.

"You'll always be my main man Daddy." He smiled

"Try telling me that when you have a son." He opened the door and we walked into the church. I was starting my new life today. With the man standing at the top of the aisle. The man with the blonde curls. My best friend.

* * *

"Now Maddy and I we've had a hell of a year. We've all had a hell of a year. From brain tumours to am well little scares." I blushed. "But we're all here today and we're so glad to have everyone we love in the room with us." Everyone clapped. "I've known Maddison ever since I was brought to live with my amazing parents Angela and Jack. They were honestly my last chance at a proper life. I was a bit way-word before that." Angela laughed. "They brought me into their family, the lab family and I found my soul mate. Ok so we were both a bit oblivious at the start, but we've finally got here." He took my hand and kissed it. "I love you Madds. And I promise to always make your coffee in the morning for as long as I can. As long as the only other two men in your life are Ben and Jerry." I grinned.

* * *

Aaron led me to the dance floor as our song started playing

_For once in my life  
I have someone who needs me.  
Someone I needed so long.  
For once unafraid  
I can go where life leads me.  
Some how I know I'll be strong.  
For once I can touch  
What my heart used to dream of.  
Long before I knew.  
Aww, someone like you  
Would make my dream come true.  
For once in my life  
I won't let sorrow hurt me.  
Not like it's hurt me before.  
For once I have something  
I know won't desert me.  
I'm not alone anymore.  
For once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it.  
As long as I know  
I have love I can make it.  
For once in my life  
I have someone who needs me.  
For once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it.  
Long as I know  
I have love I can make it.  
For once I can feel  
That somebody heard my plea.  
For once in my life  
I have someone who needs me.  
(For once in my life)  
(In my life)_

We danced and he held me close. That song meant so much to me. It had always been one of my favourites. It was the one Aaron had asked me to dance with him for at our prom. And now it was our wedding song. I looked up at Aaron. My husband. Maddison Conlon-Hodgins.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I cant believe this." I whispered.

"Ya you settling down. Shock horror." We laughed. The song ended and we stopped.

"Can I cut in." Dad said putting a hand on Aarons shoulder.

"Daddy. You couldn't wait until the father-daughter dance."

"No that's a whole song away." He smiled.

"Is there anyway you could make this day never end Daddy." He spun me around.

"I'm afraid not Sonny. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

"Do you think I made the right choice Daddy."

"Darling in my eyes, no one in the world would be good enough for you but that boy comes pretty close."

"I cant be married Daddy. I don't feel old enough."

"I don't think you're old enough either. You're my baby girl. My little Maddy. You know you have never looked more like your mother then you do today." I grinned.

"thanks Daddy."


	30. Chapter 30

"Maddy get up!" Aaron called out "We're going to be late!"

"Five more minutes." I grunted.

"I have you're coffee in my hand and it's going down the drain if you're not out here in five minutes." I rolled over and landed on the floor with a thud. Aaron ran into the room to find me laughing. "What happened?"

"I fell out of bed."

"You really need to get used to sleeping at one side."

"Hey before we got married you used let me sleep in the middle." I pouted.

"That was before it was officially legally my bed too." He laughed and helped me up. "Come on get dressed all our appointments are in the morning so we'll be in time for the movers." I threw Aarons old t shirt, that I sleep in, under my pillow and started picking out a suit.

"Can you believe we're moving in today!" I smiled.

"'Bout time. Six months on."

"That's what we get for deciding to renovate an old house."

"Why do I listen to you. I could have moved into my new house months ago if it wasn't for you." I smiled at him.

"This house is perfect Aaron. You know that."

"I do. And tonight it'll be our home." He kissed my forehead as he tied his tie.

"Oh this morning wont go fast enough."

* * *

"Good Morning Dr Conlon-Hodgins, Dr Conlon-Hodgins. You're messages are on your desk, as are you're files." Rita grinned. We smiled at her, that was still such a novelty to all of them.

"Thank you Rita." I replied.

"Oh by the way, Sheila is back from her trip to Ireland. You know she was there the last year with family."

"Oh great! I'm sure you'll get loads of work done." I laughed.

"Later." Aaron called.

"Gator." I replied looking back at him he winked.

I walked down the hall looking at the x-rays I just gotten. I could her the usual chatter coming from the copy room. Sheila was definitely back.

"Oh thank you Sheila I love it!"

"That's a proper Irish pint glass for you now." She laughed.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"So dish what's happened here since I've been gone? Is you're fearless leader still sleeping with tall dark and handsome?" I didn't even have to thank about who they were talking about.

"Oh no! wow you've missed so much. Fearless leader is married! But not to tall dark and handsome." I nearly laughed.

"Then to who… not…"

"Yes exactly!"

"Fearless leader and blonde bombshell finally got it together!"

"YES!" they both squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"About time!" Sheila laughed.

"I know. They were going out in secret for months."

"And you didn't know!"

"Of course I did! Thank god for inter-office-intercom." They laughed again. I cursed silently under my breath, _so they'd known_.

"I didn't doubt you for a second. So what was the wedding like?"

"As amazing as you'd expect I mean come on it was a Hodgins-Brennan/Booth wedding! The media were all over it. I mean you firstly had the Cantilever group side of things and then our fearless leaders genetics. It was a bigger frenzy then the boys double wedding a few months before! I cant believe you didn't see in over there! There was world wide coverage."

"The house I was staying in had one channel. Something called TG4. it's this Irish channel and my Irish is so rusty that watching it just gave me headaches. And the old woman doesn't believe in newspapers because they're a waste of paper."

"Oh you poor thing! Ireland is so backwards." I shook my head.

"So back to the wedding! I know you have photos here." I heard a drawer open and shut.

"here have a look. It was a fantastic wedding. Very elegant simple but lovely. You should see then together they're beyond cute."

"Oh she looks amazing!"

"Yeah its her mothers dress. Isn't it gorgeous."

"Anything else happen at the wedding of the year?"

"I caught dark and handsome sneaking out of a spare bedroom with baby midwife." I had to cover my mouth to stop gasping. Ethan had slept with Daley somewhere in my parents house! I actually shivered at the thought. I immediately turned and headed to Aarons office. I shut the door and leaned against it.

"Madds. Hunnie what's wrong?" Aaron looked up from his desk. I burst out laughing.

"Ethan and Daley did it at our wedding." I whispered. He smiled

"What?"

"Yeah" he shivered.

"That's exactly what I did." I laughed again. He walked over to me and pinned me against the door.

"Are you jealous?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Oh unbelievably so! I mean he's off having fun and I'm stuck as an old married woman."  
"But look at the bright side. You're my old married woman." I smiled.

"Can we go move into our home yet?" I pouted.

"Give me an hour and we'll start moving stuff in our selves." I grinned.

* * *

I sighed and leaned back against Aarons legs. He handed my glass of wine and I took a sip. We were sitting in the middle of our new living room on a rug. Our new couch had to taken back to the store because we couldn't get it in the front door. And one of the moving vans got lost on the way, so by the time they got here it was too late to start unpacking the boxes. Hence why we were sitting in the room surrounded by boxes.

"unless you want to sit your parents on the floor, we may have to cancel that lunch tomorrow." Aaron laughed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind a living room picnic." I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Here's to our first house Mrs Booth-Hodgins." I smiled.

"Don't you mean Conlon-Hodgins silly?"

"No. I've dropped the Conlon. My birth mother remarried so Conlon is slightly usless. Besides Aaron Hodgins rolls off the tongue better." I smiled up at him.

"Have you told you're parents?"

"Yeah. They're thrilled." I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Here's to our first _home_ then Mr Hodgins." 


	31. Chapter 31

I lifted Lyla out of her carry tot and rested her on my shoulder. She gurgled happily and I grinned.

"Don't even think about it!" Aaron smiled walking into the room. I put on a pout.

"Are you saying you don't want one of these?" I asked. "You probably should have told me about this before I married you."

"I'm just saying not yet. Let's get through our six month anniversary first." He kissed my forehead. "Now mind you're niece and quit the broodiness." We laughed, and I put her down on my lap. She looked just like the baby pictures of the boys. Kathy didn't seem to have a look in yet. But her daughter was gorgeous. Carmine had wanted to get a nanny for his daughter but Kathy wanted to give her as normal a life as possible, so no nanny. And I'd offered to watch Lyla while the took a weekend away. Mom normally minded her but she was under the weather at the moment. I looked into her deep brown eyes, and smiled. She was gorgeous, and a complete Daddy's girl. I looked up and saw Aaron in the mirror leaning against the doorframe watching us, my smiled just widened.

* * *

I sighed and turned off the oven timer. Aaron had just called me to say he'd had to run a patient to hospital. Dinner would be dried out, it wasn't like it was going to be anything special anyway. He knows I can't cook. It was more the gesture then ahything else. I twisted the ring on my finger and grinned. This time six months ago we'd been walking out onto the dance floor for our first dance. _I've been married for half a year! _I thought. Just then the front door opened and Aaron walked in carrying a big box.

"Happy anniversary Baby." He smiled.

"What are you doing I thought you were going to the hospital." He put the bow down on the kitchen table.

"I was but…" he walked up to me and kissed me. "… Ethan offered to go for me."

"But that poor little kid." I kissed him again.

"He only sprained his ankle."

"Ok then. Happy anniversary." I smiled. The box on the table jumped. I yelped. "Did that box just move." I whispered grabbing his shirt. He laughed.

"That, my darling is you're present."

"Aaron tell me that's not like a snake or something."

"It's not a snake. I was just thinking, we've finally got the house the way we want it, the only thing missing…" he moved back to the box and lifted the lid "…is a guard dog." And suddenly a little blonde head popped out of the box. A Labrador puppy. I laughed.

"You got us a dog!" he nodded I ran over to pick him up. "Oh he's gorgeous."

"And I got his collar too." He handed it to me.

"Ripley Jr." I laughed, we'd had a dog when I was small called Ripley but he'd died of cancer when I was ten. He'd been a mongrel, but this Ripley was obviously a pure bred. "I love him." The tiny puppy snuggled into my chest.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispered.

"I love you." I replied. "You know I still cant believe we're married."

"Honestly I cant either." We laughed.

* * *

"I need chocolate now!" Peyton said walking in my front door. I was sitting on the couch with files all around me. Ripley was on the floor at me feet chewing one of Aaron's slippers.

"What's wrong." I said standing up.

"I love your brother you know I do but… oh god he wont be able to handle this." she said and she walked through to the kitchen. I followed knowing my best friend well enough to just let her tell me what was wrong. "…I really do love him. He's amazing! But he wont be up for this." She shook her head. I put the kettle on. And sat opposite her. "I'm pregnant." She finally said. "And it's twins." I nearly dropped my cup.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm almost afraid to tell him Maddison and that upsets me. But you know you're brother he's… he's not good with children." She sighed. And I laughed.

"You're actually stressing about this. My brother will be thrilled! Stop being stupid." She looked up and me and slowly a smile spread across her face.

"You're right! Of course you're right! What was I thinking." She stood up. "I'm pregnant." She laughed.

"Yes you are! Congratulations." We hugged. "You're going to be a mother!" I grinned at her.

"You're going to be a god mother!" we laughed and hugged again.

* * *

"Peyton's pregnant." I said as Aaron pulledback the bedspread.

"What?"

"Pey she's pregnant with twins."

"Wow Callum really has to do everything thing better then Carmine doesn't he." He laughed. I smiled at him. He took my hand. "You really want kids don't you."

"I don't know, I don't know. I just… I don't want to get left behind." I laughed.

"I just want to cherish every moment we have with just us! My head is still reeling from the fact that a finally got you. Let me keep that feeling for another while eh." He grinned.

"Ok." I laughed. "I really don't think I'm ready either. Besides now I'll have three little babies to awe over." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Come on let's go get some ice-cream."


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh! One of them kicked me." I laughed and took my hand off Peyton's stomach.

"Ya they're getting very active." She smiled.

"You're hardly going to go the whole nine months are you?"

"Oh I hope not! I'd burst." She groaned and slowly let herself down from the high kitchen stool. I put on the kettle.

"So only a month until the bit anniversary. Are ye going away?"

"Am. No Aaron has this sick little boy, Donal. He's only six but he's been minding him since he was born. He has this disease that affects his immune system, and he's after getting a lot worse." I pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. "So he wants to stay around."

"Joys of being a doctor." Peyton smiled.

"Joys of being a paediatrician, its even easier to get attached."

"Not a bad thing."  
"I suppose." I poured the coffee just as a phone went off. I lifted the tea towel up off the counter to find Aaron's mobile. I sighed. "He forgot his mobile again." I picked it up and reading the name, Abby, answered it. "Hello." "Hey is Aaron there?" said what sounded like a young girl down phone. "No sorry he's at work and is after leaving his phone at home." "Is this Maddy?" "Yes who's this?" I put a hand on my hip "Just a friend. I'll ring back later." And she hung up. I looked at the phone

"Do we know an Abby?"

"Not that I can remember. Why?"

"That was an Abby."

"Probably a patients mother."

"Ya. Probably." I smiled up at her.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come." I said to Kathy as we walked out of the shop.

"Oh no bother. You couldn't miss her first pair of proper shoes." She said bouncing Lyla on her hip. "Ten months old and she's already starting to walk."

"Well you should know by now that us Booth's are very advanced." We laughed. Lyla gurgled.

"So when are you adding the next super Booth." She asked.

"Not for a long while. We're still early days."

"Ok what ever you say." She smiled. "Hey isn't that Aaron!" she gestured over my shoulder. I turned to see him walking out of a restaurant across the road. I went to call out when the door opened and a tall short skirt wearing blonde walked out after him. He turned and smiled at her, she laughed at something he said and my face dropped. She touched his arm and I felt my insides tighten.

"Who's that?" Kathy asked. Aaron opened a car door and the blonde sat in. she smiled and he closed the door.

"I have no idea…" I muttered.

"Probably just an old friend." She shrugged. I watched the car drive away and Aaron got into his own car and headed.

"But we have all the same old friends…"

"Hey misses." Aaron said knocking on my office door. It had been a week since I'd seen him with the blonde, and id decided to just try and forget about it… but as you can see it hadn't worked.

"Hi. Are you ready for lunch?" I asked standing up.

"That's what I came to tell you. I'm going to have to miss lunch. I have to… um visit a patient." I studied his face. I knew him well enough to know he was obviously lying.

"Ok." I nodded. "I'll just head over to Mom and Dads." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks a million. I'll see you at home later." I just nodded.

* * *

Aaron called out from the bathroom, he was taking a shower while I was getting dressed. We were heading to the party Mom was throwing for her two new grandsons. The twins were gorgeous and only three weeks old, Zach and Cody Booth.

"Madds will you ring my mother and ask her to bring the jacket I left at their house last night?"

"Yeah where's your phone?"

"On the bed. I think she's the last call I made." I heard the shower door shut again as I picked up the phone. Going into his call log I found his mothers name at the top, followed by the same name over and over again. It was a continuous string of Abby's dotted every now and again by my name of the clinics number. I dropped the phone back on the bed. And looked down on the floor. It couldn't be what I thought it was could it? No way… I felt my heart lurch up into my mouth. Tears pricked my eyes and I heard the shower shut off. I wiped my eyes furiously and left the room. This couldn't me true. I should have known things were too good to be true.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up on the morning on my anniversary with a heavy feeling in my heart. It had been a week since I'd those calls, and I hadn't said a word to him. And it was killing me. I was a Booth! We didn't let ourselves be so bogged down by things. We took actions! But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. To risk losing everything. The door opened and Aaron walked in with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning!" he grinned. I smiled back. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." I replied.

"you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks." I managed a smile. I wanted to ask him straight out what he was doing. But the only thing that I could manage to get out was, "Do you love me?"

"More then you'll ever know." He smiled and kissed my forehead. How could he act like this with me, and then have her behind my back…

* * *

they'd all sent us card, Mom sent one from her and dad, and dad sent one from him and mom, Cal sent one as did Car, a

Angie and Jack, Cam, Sweets and Daisy, we even got a personalised one from the white house. I stood in the kitchen looking over our cards, while putting on my earrings. It had been the longest work day of my life. I spent the day being congratulated on the anniversary. And now as I was getting ready for our anniversary dinner, I decided to confront him about the huge secret that had been weighing down on me for too long now.

* * *

"Here we are!" he smiled and stopped the car. I looked out to see the restaurant that I'd seen him outside with Abby, that day with Kathy. This is were he brings me. Of all places, on our anniversary! I got out to see the very blonde who had been haunting me.

"How could you!" I said turning to Aaron who got out at his side.

"Sorry?"

"You choose tonight to introduce me to this blonde you've been seeing behind my back! It's our first anniversary! You couldn't even stick with me for a year." I shook my head. "I was so stupid to think anyone, even you, could actually love me and stay with me! I should have known no one stays. I would have never have thought it would happen this soon though." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Maddison what are you talking about!" he asked.

"I saw you with her! Here about a month ago. And I say all those calls on your phone. I know you're sleeping with her!" the tears were streaming down my cheeks now. And he laughed. Yes LAUGHED!

"Maddy, this is Abby. She's a party planner. She and I have been planning our anniversary party." he said gesturing towards her. I stopped suddenly.

"party planner…"

"yes party planner. She organised for all our friends and family to be in this restaurant tonight to celebrate with us" He nodded. I covered my mouth.

"Oh my God… I just made a complete ass of my self…" I muttered. He laughed again.

"A little bit."

"Oh god…" I shook my head. He pulled me in closer to him.

"You thought I was cheating on you!" he said. I just nodded. "You're crazy! What is it about you that wont let you believe that I truly love you! I waited seventeen years for you! Doesn't that show you anything. You are my world Maddison you always have been. You're allowed have someone love you completely it doesn't have to end badly." I smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you." I asked.

"Don't you know by now that every neurotic mess gets a fantastic talented charming good looking guy." I pulled back.

"Wait you knew this and you still let me settle for you!" I grinned.

"hey you just accused me of cheating, you wanna take it easy with the insults." I hugged him tight to me.

"I'm so sorry. I love you and I do really trust you completely. I just don't seem to trust my self to keep you."

"You have me. I'm not leaving." I grinned and took his hand.

"You want wipe you're eyes and go into our party." I nodded.

"Happy anniversary." We said at the same time.


	34. Chapter 34

"Yes come in." I said on hearing a knock on my door.

"Can I have a word boss." Ethan said sticking a head around the door.

"Of course. Sit down." I smiled, I couldn't say we we're friendly but we were by no means enemies.

"I have some news." He said sighing.

"ok."

"I'm leaving." I dropped my pen and looked up at him.

"you're what?" I got up from my desk and walked around to him.

"I'm going to New York. It looks like I have a son." He said grinning.

"Wow ok… well when are you going?" I leaned against the front of my desk.

"As soon as possible."

"Right ok. I'll start looking for your replacement." I nodded and smiled again.

"So a son."

"Yes, he's three, Thomas."

"Never saw you as a family ma… hang on three so we…"

"We were having fun! Nothing serious." He laughed. "I must admit I had an ulterior motive in coming to you now. I wanted to see. Well I wanted to give you another chance to take me back." The grin widened.

"Ethan I'm married! I thought I made thanks very clear." I said trying to get away but he had me pinned against the desk.

"Hey hasn't stopped people before." He shrugged and with that he basically lunged at me and kissed me harshly. I didn't even have time to react before he flew off me. I blinked and found Aaron standing in front of me shaking his hand out.

"What do you think you're doing!" he snarled.

"Aaron calm down it's ok." He turned to me, I'd never seen him look so cross.

"it's so not ok. I'm done putting up with his arrogance. Ethan get out of my practice!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Ethan said standing up.

"Get out now!" he repeated.

"I'm going! Never really liked her anyway, just wanted a piece of a Booth. I'm basically a hero." And I may have slapped him, just a little bit. Well enough to leave a mark.

* * *

"I can't believe you punched him." I said whilst tearing the lettuce. My parents were due to arrive for dinner in a half an hour.

"I can't believe he kissed you." He retaliated.

"What can I say I'm unforgettable!" I did a twirl.

"I'm just glad you saw fit to slap him."

"Did you hear that part before that? He has a son!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh that poor child…" I laughed.

"Will you put the salad on the table." I asked turning to check on the garlic bread.

"Anything you say my dear." I smiled to myself. He came back into the kitchen.

"You're parents are here."

"I didn't hear the door."

"they haven't made it that far yet, they're bickering my the car." We both laughed.

* * *

"I am a God!" Aaron smiled coming into the doctors office. I stood up smiling

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't be better." He shrugged. "You?"

"All ok!" I grinned.

"Brilliant!" I hugged him tightly. "But… but then whats wrong then." He turned to the doctor.

"We've been trying for eight months now, and you're telling us everything's ok?" I said.

"Theoretically there's nothing wrong. On paper you two should have no trouble conceiving. I don't know what to tell you." He shrugged.

"Great." Aaron muttered.

"I know you two are doctors, take a look at the results your selves there's nothing wrong." He handed me our files. I nodded looking over them.

"He's right there's nothing wrong." Aaron took my hand.

"Maybe it's just not meant to happen yet." He said softly.

* * *

"Maddison good morning." I looked up as my office door opened.

"Cammie hey." I stood up and hugged my 'aunt'. "What brings you here."

"You know I haven't been here since the opening." She said sitting in front of my desk.

"Really that long ago?"

"Yes." She nodded and looked around. I saw her smile when her eyes reached the picture of Aaron and I on my shelf. I sat down opposite her

"What can I do for you today Cam." I grinned.

"I hear you're down a general doctor." I nodded. "I want to hand in my C.V." she smiled

"What?"

"I would like to join you're practise."

"But the Jeffersonian."

"I've moved on. There's a younger team there now, my place is gone. Now I understand you'll want to see my qualifications so I brought them…" she reached into her bag. I stood up.

"No, no, no it's ok. I have full faith in you. Welcome to the team." I put out my hand and she shook it.

"Fantastic. Thank you Maddy. But lets not tell Michelle just yet." We laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

Our second anniversary came around so quickly I barely even noticed. Time seems to fly now days! I guess it just shoes how happy I've been, how great I have it now. But the month after our anniversary I'm here in the hospital again eating off my nail varnish. Aaron came over and sat down beside me, then pulled me onto his lap.

"Madds maybe we should head home you need to sleep you've been here for two days." He whispered trying not to wake up Callum who was asleep with Zach on his lap across the room.

"No I should stay here for another while."

"Madds you need to rest! You don't want to stress your self out." He stroked my hair absent-mindedly.

"I can't leave. What if he needs me."

"He'll be fine! Callum's here and Peyton will be back soon."

"Mom's never been sick before, he wont know what to do." I yawned.

"Maddison Joyce you just found out you're pregnant you need to rest!"

"I didn't get to tell her yet Aaron." I said looking up at him.

"You can tell her tomorrow! It wasn't a heart attack it was just mild angina. She's going to be fine." Ì sighed.

"But dad…"

"Maddison you're dad is well able to take care of himself!" I yawned again and he took my chin in his hand. "Let's go home." I nodded slowly.

I stood up and walked over to Callum and shook him lightly.

"Cal we're going to head home for a few hours, I'll be back in the morning." I whispered so not to wake up my nephew. He opened one eye lazily and nodded.

"Yeah get some rest you look like hell." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Hey I'm back." I said opening the door to moms room.

"Maddy morning." I grinned to see mom sitting up in her bed.

"How are you? You gave us quite a scare." I put down the bag I'd brought and sat on the end of her bed. Dad was still fast asleep in an armchair on the other side of the room. Mom took my hand.

"I'm sorry I'll warn you next time." We both laughed. "You don't look to great this morning either. Are you alright?" I smiled at her.

"Honestly I've been getting sick for the last hour." I said holding up my hands. She just looked at me.

"I'm pregnant mom." I grinned, her eyes widened and smiled even wider.

"I guess it's a good thing it wasn't a heart attack so, if I'll have another grandchild to run after." We laughed.

"You'll have to look after yourself mom! I mean you were one of the healthiest people I know and then this happened."

"I guess I've been so worried about your father I've been a little careless with my own uptake."

"Which is irrational and stupid!" I smiled.

"We'll need to look after you now too. How's Aaron coping with the morning sickness. Any mood swings yet? I know I nearly killed you're father when I was pregnant." I laughed.

"It wasn't just when she was pregnant either!" Dad said from the door.

"What go us talking about you're mothers pregnancies?" he asked. I stood up and took his hand.

"Ok just remember Daddy I'm happily married with two years and my husband loves me." I couldn't help but smile as his face fell a little.

"You're pregnant." I nodded. "My baby's having a baby." He whispered.

"Booth come here." Mom said and he sat on the edge of her bed she wrapped an arm around him. "It's ok just breath."

"I'm fine! I just feel so old." He laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

Im soooooooooooooo sorry for the huge delay it's a disgrace I know but I'm officially finished school forever! So I'm definitely back!

_**Grace (bonesmad)**_

Mom was put on bed rest when she was released from hospital, which of course meant that she was back on her feet within a day.

"Bones sit down! I can clean the dishes." Dad said standing behind her. I smiled and stood up.

"I'll help mom just sit down!"

"Maddison Joyce get back on that stool!" she snapped.

"Mom I'm not sick!"  
"I don't care you have to mind yourself."

"Oh like you take care of you're self is it." I smiled.

"I am fine! It was just a scare. You on the other hand have to mind yourself now."

"It's a baby not a tumour." I winced "sorry dad" he laughed.

"It's ok Sonny." He said and sat me down. "You know you're mothers makikng me take up karate."

"What?"

"Yes she feels she should get back into it and I apparently have to join her."

"But isn't mom like a black belt."

"I have gotten as far as I can in karate but it will help me keep up my fitness." My mother said while she washed the pots. "Besides it could be fun watching your father attempt to fight calmly and with control." She laughed.

"I am a fighting machine!" he said and we both laughed. "I am!" I kissed his forehead.

"I know Daddy. Now I have to go I have an appointment with my obgyn." I smiled.

"Enjoy!"

"Hi Mia. Have you a second?" I asked opening her office door.

"I actually don't apparently I have a priority patient in…" she checked her watch. "…five minutes ago."

"I know I booker her in." I smiled. The door opened and Aaron burst in.

"Am I late?" he said.

"Nope haven't even told her yet." I smiled.

"tell me what.. WHAT! You're the patient… You're pregnant!"

"Yes sir and I expect your best treatment." I sat up on the examination table.

"Nothing but." Mia said grinning as Aaron grabbed my hand. "Congratulations."

"AARON!" I called out. He ran in nearly tripping over the door step on the way.

"What?"

It's happened."

"What happened? You're going to have to help me here hun."

"I've gotten fat." I turned. "none of my suits fit." He burst out laughing. My own mouth grinned. "It's not funny."

"Did you skip the reproduction section of medical school? This is what happens when you're pregnant."

"You're not allowed leave me when I get all… uh!" I said pointing a finger at him.

He smiled again and wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise I wont." He kissed my forehead. "we'll go shopping this evening."


	37. Chapter 37

"It's perfect!" I whispered.

"I dunno maybe we should put it in the room. I mean wouldn't it be easier to have the baby right next door as opposed to across the hall." Aaron pondered as I rubbed my five month bump.

"no it's perfect in here. We just painted the whole room do you really want to change again." I laughed.

"Ronnie it's perfect. The baby will love it." I hugged him hard.

"Don't squish baby Jack."

"Celia" I laughed.

I readjusted the rug over my legs and sighed. The television was playing but I'd long stopped watching it. Day time television hadn't improved much from the days I could remember spending home from school. The phone rang and I had it answered almost immediately.

"Hello." I said quickly.

"Hi Sonny." Dad's voice came down the phone.

"Dad save me!" I whispered.

"What?"

"Mia's put me on bed rest and Aaron wont let me move a finger!" he laughed down the phone at me. "Don't laugh at me"

"Darling you are eight months pregnant with complications you need to rest.

"Rest not rot away on my couch." I pouted.

"I'll come over with some old hockey games how's that sound."  
"Like heaven." I hung up and waited.

"You ok Madds?" Aaron asked sticking his head into the living room.

"I'm leaving you once I can stand up unassisted again." I said leaning my head over the back of the couch to see him.

"I love you to!" he laughed. "Now you sure you've had enough lunch?"

"Yes get back to work! Dad's on his way over. I'll be fine."

"Are you…"

"GO!" I waved a hand and he laughed.

"Yes sir." I picked up the remote and started flicking around again.

"Sonny?"

"In here dad. Take you're time I'm not going anywhere any time soon." I huffed.

"I have ice-cream skittles and Brussel-sprouts as ordered by your loving husband. And home videos!" Dad smiled coming in the door.

"We have home videos?"

"Of course. Angela ensured that your mother taped ever single milestone in your lives."

"How come we haven't seen them?"

"Your mother is a bit protective of them." He laughed. "I had to sneak them out of the house." He sat down on the couch next to me. "Where would you like to start." He said pulling a load of dvd's from his bag.

"Am at the start."

"Wedding."

"There's a wedding Dvd!"

"Of course! Your mother agreed to a church wedding. I taped every second of it." He said putting it into the player. "I watch it every now and again just to remind myself." He said softly. I watched him as the television lit up. His eyes widened and I looked at the screen to see what was happening. Angela was just leaving the corner of the screen and mom's face was just coming into focus. She was stunning. Her face looked so much younger even though now she hardly looked old. I smiled as I looked down on her dress. The same gorgeous dress I'd worn. Her hair was lightly curled and her make up flawless. She held a small bouquet of daises, granddad held her arm and I had never seen her smile so wide.

"She looks amazing…" I whispered.

"Doesn't she. You looked just like her on your wedding day." He smiled. I didn't even try to correct him. "I don't know if you'll take this well but that was the happiest day of my life."

"it's ok I understand daddy."

We watched the entire ceremony; Michelle did a reading, Zach and Sweets `brought up gifts. It was amazing to see them all so many years ago. Hodgins had just given his best man speech when dad stopped the dvd.

"Hey!" I said looking at him.

"You don't need to see the rest. Lets just say your parents know how to party." I smiled.

"You're right I don't need to see that." I took the bag out of his hands and pulled out the other dvds. Reading the labels I found dad was right, mom had recorded everything. All the births, birthdays, outings, school plays, hockey matches, everything. I looked back up at dad. "There's so much here."

"Don't put them out of order your mother will kill me!"

"You have everything here."

"Well everything up until college really. Then theres only bits and pieces here and there. It got harder as you got older." His eyes grew sad. I sighed.

"You know we still love you yes dad. And besides now you can tape all your grandchildren's moments." He put a hand on my stomach and looked up at me.

"Want to watch the twins second birthday where Parker falls over a pig at the petting zoo?"

"Of course!"

"Peyton. Call Aaron!" I said from the couch.

"Why?" she said running in.

"The baby's coming!" she let out a little yelp and ran to the phone. I started my slow breathing as I attempted to raise myself from the couch.

"She's beautiful baby. Just perfect." Aaron whispered as the nurse placed my daughter in my arms.

"we have a daughter." I bit my lip.

"I know." I looked up at Aaron, He looked like hell but I was sure I looked worse. I started laughing then and just couldn't stop.

"A daughter." I repeated.

there was a light knock on the door and I tore my eyes away from the tiny bundle in my arms.

"Come in." Aaron whispered. Mom's head came around the door and was then followed by the rest of the family.

"Come on in everyone." I said sitting up in the bed. Dad, Angela, Jack, Sweets, Cam, Peyton Callum Carmine and the twins all squeezed into out small hospital room. "Everyone meet Jackie Cecilia Hodgins." Aaron said softly so as not to wake her.

"Mom come here!" I said nodding my head at her. She slowly took Jackie out of my hands and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"She's perfect Maddison." She whispered


	38. Chapter 38

I hummed and closed the oven with my hip. I glanced over my shoulder, for the fifth time that hour again to check Jackie was still in her bouncer, satisfied her four week old body hadn't vanished I turned back to the spaghetti and strained it. The front door opened and closed and Aaron came into the kitchen.

"Good evening" he said hugging me from behind. "How are my two favourite girls today."

"We are great." I replied. "we finished putting up the pink border in Jackie's room. We had a bath and we watched mindless tv while having out evening bottle before we came out and got dinner." I said turning around.

"I told you I could have brought home take away." He said sighing.

"Why! I'm home I have time. Might as well cook for my fabulous husband." I laughed. He went over to the bouncer and picked Jackie up lightly.

"So are we all set for the christening?" he asked.

"We are! Mom and Dad have insisted on hosting the party after wards and I'm not allowed even confer on the details. I rang the priest today and we're all set for Saturday. So my part is done." He sat on a stool on the counter and rested Jackie on his shoulder.

"When did you get so organise?" he asked.

"When I started staying home all day every day. But after the christening according to Peyton, I'll have to start visiting people."

"You thinking of staying home from work for good." He raised an eyebrow.

"God no, do you know me at all! But I can definitely see the appeal of it!"

"Jacqueline. An excellent name! Of French origin. Feminine form of Jacques, the French version of James and Jacob meaning he who supplants. Or more specific to Jacqueline meaning Conqueror." I laughed as dad rolled his eyes.

"Yes Gordon, Gordon but they're calling her Jackie so it's all the same." He said. I looked up at the man who had been coming in and out of my life forever, but who never seemed to age. He was in his well late eighties but looked the same as all the pictures from before out time.

"Ah well another exquisite name meaning God is Gracious, if I'm not mistaken."

Dad looked at him.

"Is there anything you don't know." He said laughing.

"Yes. Where I left my drink." He said turning around he walked away.

"That man amazes me. I don't think he ages." Dad shook his head, he rubbed the sleeve of Jackie's gown. "Can you believe I wore this at my christening. So did you."

He smiled and continued to rub the white material

"Hi mom were home." I called out closing the door. Whereas before I would have been able to just throw my bag down at the front door, now I had to bring both my bags and the baby carrier all the way in with me. There was a play pen set up in the living room of my parents house. It had been bought for Lyla but had yet to be taken down. I placed Jackie into it and left her bags beside it. I switched on the monitor and walked out to mom in the kitchen, picking up an apple along the way.

"Put that back lunch is almost ready."

"How did you see that?" I sighed. "what's for lunch?"

"Pasta tomatoes and basil." She said turning to look at me. "You look great!"

"Oh thanks Peyton has me going to the gym every morning, they mind the kids while we're in there."

"That's great. How is everything. Is she sleeping?"

"Yes full nights now thank god. Four months on. I have another month off then I'll have to get back to work. I don't know if im looking forward to it or not. I cant imagine leaving her even if it is with Kathy." I said smiling. My sister-in-law had offered to mind Jackie while we were working as she was home with Lyla anyway. But I knew it was only a temporary since they had just announced they were expecting again.

"Don't worry I know what you mean. I took a year out when I had the boys. But going back to work helped keep me sane."

"Right now I've written out this prescription for you, you need to get it immediately and start treatment, I want to see you back in a week and we'll make sure this infection clears." I smiled at the elderly lady in front of me.

"That you Dr Hodgins, it's great to see you back to work." She said standing up.

"Mind yourself Mrs Lyons. And I'll have new baby pictures for you next week." I walked her to the door. Aaron was in the hall reading a file. "Hey" I smiled. He looked up.

"How you holding up?" he asked walking into my office and I automatically followed him.

"I'm grand. Still resisting to ring Kathy but I'm just telling myself that Jacks cant talk back yet so there's no point" he laughed

"do you want a hug." He asked, and I just nodded. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. I closed my eyes and just thought about how long it had been since it had actually just been the two of us. No baby that could wake up any second. No bottles to make up. She missed this. But she wouldn't trade what she had now for it in a heart beat.

"You know what we haven't done since before we got married." I whispered looking up. He just raised an eyebrow. "My desk could do with a good clearing." He grinned and locked the door. With one sweeping movement I pushed everything off.


	39. Chapter 39

I'm so so sorry for the delay. There is no excuse except pure writers block when it comes to this story!

_Sorry again_

_Grace (bonesmad)_

I wake up some mornings and honestly think that I imagined the last few years. That I'm going to walk out into my old apartments kitchen and find Ethan standing there. Not walk down the hall of my dream home, and find my best friend, and adoring husband sitting at the kitchen with our gorgeous girl. I smiled down at them.

"Good morning mom." Aaron stood up and kissed me on the cheek. Jackie looked up from her highchair.

"Mommy." She grinned.

"Good morning Darling." I kissed the top of her head.

"Are we all set for the zoo later on?" Aaron asked putting a mug of coffee in front of me.

"Of course! We have to be at the twins fifth birthday now don't we." I smiled.

"Daddy said I'll get to see the giraffes!" she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"That's right! Did you wrap the present?" I asked Aaron.

"Well you did ask me to" he laughed.

"Since when were you reliable." I stuck out my tongue.

"Since I finally realised how hot tempered Brennan-Booth's really are." She threw a towel at him.

"Took you long enough! Married five years now"

"Bold Daddy!" Jackie laughed. The doorbell rang and she jumped off her chair to the front door. I smiled at Aaron and walked out after her. "Booth!" Jackie smiled and hugged him as I opened the door.

"It's granddad Jacks! Granddad." He said scooping her up.

"Hey daddy." I said kissing her cheek. Jackie wriggled out of his arms and ran back to the kitchen.

"Hi Sonny. I see I'm still Booth."

"That's what she hears. She can't help it." I shrugged.

"I guess I'm lucky you call me dad."

"Your wife calls you Booth, what can you expect."

"And how's my next grandson?" he grinned and looked down at my stomach.

"He's painful. A lot more trouble then his sister."

"We don't know if he's a he yet. No matter how much you two call him one. I may have another gorgeous girl on the way!" Aaron said coming out into the hall. "Morning Booth."

"Morning. Are we all set for the zoo? Bone's is on the way in" he asked as we walked back into the kitchen.

"We're going to see the giraffes!" Jackie jumped up and down.

"Not unless you put on your shoes where not." I said bending down and turning her around to face her room.

"KK."

/ / / / / /

"Make a wish!" Peyton called out as she snapped a picture. I grinned as the two boys blew out ten candles on the huge cake. Five years old already. I could barely believe it. Peyton turned around, "Where's Bailey I want her in the pictures." She looked around for her daughter.

"I have her." mom said bringing her smallest grandchild over to the table.

"Thanks mom. I'll take her." Callum grinned at his little girl. "Will you get dad for pictures." I sat down and took in the scene around me. All the family hadn't been together in a few months but everyone was there today. And even though Jane was sitting by a tree texting god knows who, and Jason was screaming his lungs out in Carmine's arms, it was nice.

"Now Lyla what do we think Auntie Maddy's thinking about." Dad sat down beside me with the little girl on her lap.

"How to make JaJa stop crying?" she said. I smiled.

"he's just tired Lyla. He'll fall asleep soon." Dad said.

"Can I get cake?"

"Sure pet. Go on." She slipped down off his lap and ran back over to the table. "They're all so grown up. I hate it. I have a thirteen year old granddaughter. It only feels like yesterday that Parker was thirteen and you were barely there." Booth laughed.

"You're old Pop's face it." I grinned.

"Gee thanks." He looked around the zoo. "Enjoy it Madds. It flies." I looked over at him and he looked somewhat sad. "But god it's fun." He winked and smiled, all traces of the sadness leaving his face.

/ / / / / /

"Aaron could you get Andrew. I'm going to take this box up to the attic for mom." I called out after hearing my son cry out.

"I'll take him with me to go collect Jackie from school. We'll be back later." He called back up. I went up the stairs but tripped over the last step and sent the box flying. Photographs went everywhere.

"Oh great!" I sighed and knelt down to start picking them up. They were all Callum and Carmine's baby photos. I had to hand it to mom, she couldn't be more organised.

"Remember this one Bones." I heard dad say from the attic.

"oh god that's awful! Why did we keep that!" mom laughed.

"As a reminder oh the time you did drugs. I told you I'd never let you forget it."

"oh that was one of the worst days. My head has never felt that bad. Except the day after my bachelorette party. I still don't know what Angela gave me that night."

"there's a picture of that morning around here somewhere too."

"Oh god don't please don't!" she laughed again.

"Oh oh look at this! Roxie and Tony. God that dress was hot."

"Booth stop it!"

"What? I think after thirty five years of marriage I'm allowed to make comments like that."

"Where are the ones from London. I think I put them in this box."

"I haven't seen them. Hang on." I heard shuffling. I didn't know when trip to London they were talking about. We'd been over twenty times to different lectures and museums. "Oh wait here we go! There's Pritchard. God haven't seen her since she come over after retirement."

"I still can't believe she was pregnant when we were over there."

"Sure she didn't even know. It had to be rough though."

"Oh we have a picture of Ian! I didn't realise."

"Oh ya. I took that right before you decided not to go home with him. Hated that guy."

"His son looks just like him doesn't he."

"nicely ignored." Booth laughed. I picked up the last of the photos and made my way up the attic ladder.

"What you looking at." I smiled at the sight of my parents sitting on the floor surrounded by photographs. "I thought we were trying to tidy up not make more of a mess."

"I found this really old box in the corner and couldn't resist." Mom said.

"I think we put them up here when we moved in." dad added.

"Wow dad look at you! Where'd your stomach go!" I said picking up a picture of dad in a wife beater and braces.

"Hey! That's not nice! I was you're age in that picture! Living it up in Vegas.""

"How is solving a murder and getting beaten to almost a pulp living it up?" mom asked.

"not the point Bones! I'm just saying I don't have a stomach."

"Ok Booth. If you say so." She smiled and patted his arm.

"Bones!" I just laughed.

"I think we should bring this box down for a while." Mom said.

"Alright." Dad eased himself up and picked up the box.

"Oh I think I put one of those voodoo bags from New Orleans in that box too." Mom said following him down the stairs.

"You kept one of those things! After everything that happened?"

"Booth I told you I don't believe in voodoo so technically I just kept a bag of random meaningless things that don't even matter."

"if they're meaningless why would you keep them." I could barely hear them but I just made out mom saying.

"It was the first time you rescued me." I just smiled again. _guess there's some stories we'll never hear. _


End file.
